Sujet 24
by SilverDagger
Summary: Il détestait cet orphelinat. Du plus longtemps qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours vécu entre ces murs gris et ces planchers grinçants, seul, se bornant à espérer. C'est accompagné de sa peluche qu'il y traîna sa pauvre carcasse... Parental RoyEd
1. Prologue

Sujet 24

**Je suis tellement heureuse de montrer mon bébé au grand jour… XD J'adore cette fic, sans raison particulière. Je l'adore, tout simplement.**

**Ce sera du parental RoyEd, désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à de la romance (ça fait pas de mal de changer, pardi!) …**

**Et un prologue presque plus court que mon postface… XD**

o0o Prologue o0o

-Il est parfait, chuchota le scientifique d'une voix victorieuse.

Ses courts cheveux d'ébène brillaient sous les néons intenses de la salle de laboratoire. Son sourire se montrait satisfait, ses yeux sombres, fiers. Il contemplait le résultat de quatre années de recherche acharnée, qui dormait paisiblement sous les couvertures blanchâtres.

Une autre silhouette, cachée dans l'ombre, s'avança pour mieux observer. Le reflet de ses lunettes rectangulaires brilla plus que de coutume sous la lumière artificielle de la pièce.

-Pas théoriquement, dit l'autre avec hésitation.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est, coupa le scientifique, comme si son propre honneur en était la cible. Il y a seulement eu quelques imprévus.

-Que vas-tu en faire?

-Je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

-Roy! s'exclama l'autre. Ce n'est pas un chien! Ça demande beaucoup de temps, d'attention et…

-Je sais très bien qu'il aura besoin de tout ça, lança doucement le scientifique. Je _dois_ m'en occuper. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi.

Les dernières phrases furent dites avec grande douceur, noyées par une tendresse indescriptible. L'autre homme ne sembla pas trouver d'arguments convaincants puisqu'il garda le silence, toisant avec attention la respiration lente et régulière du Sujet 24.

-Fin-

**Du prologue! . Il est court hen? Bah patientez!**


	2. Orphelin

**Titre** : Sujet 24

**Auteur** : SilverDagger, ou si vous préférez : Mikie.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout du tout. Par contre, l'histoire, c'est la mienne.

**Note** : La base de cette histoire est née alors que je jouais aux Sims sur mon portable. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça a, comment dire, « évolué » jusqu'à cette fic, mais voilà ce qui en résulte.

**Paring** : Aucun. Sauf du parental RoyEd

**Rating** : K

o0o L'orphelin o0o

Edward plaqua ses paumes contre ses oreilles, dans le vain espoir que le bruit incessant des cris du rez-de-chaussée s'atténuent. Deux nouvelles gamines, des jumelles, venaient d'être acceptées dans l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, elles étaient criardes et pleurnicheuses. Pas moyen de profiter d'un peu de silence avec elles dans les environs. Elles n'étaient là que depuis trois jours et Edward les détestait déjà.

À court de moyen, il claqua la porte du garde-robe. C'était le seul endroit paisible qu'il avait trouvé, sans l'empoisonnante compagnie de Winry, cette petite garce qui n'avait jamais rien de mieux à faire que de le suivre partout telle son ombre. Il espérait seulement qu'Alphonse, le garçon à qui il avait emprunté cette cachette, ne révèlerait pas à Winry qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Alphonse était son seul ami ici. Seul lui le comprenait. Edward le prenait comme son propre petit frère.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, c'est-à-dire six ans, il avait toujours résidé dans cet orphelinat. Izumi, la maîtresse, lui avait dit que son père et sa mère étaient venus lorsqu'il avait sept ans, pour le laisser ici aux soins. Il ne se remémorait rien de cette époque, puisqu'il était resté, selon la maîtresse, dans une sorte de coma toute son enfance. Elle lui avait assuré que ses parents n'avaient probablement pas les moyens nécessaires pour le maintenir en bonne santé, vu sa condition physique plutôt spéciale.

Les seuls souvenirs qu'il possédait étaient ces couloirs beiges, ces lits à étages et ces grandes tables grinçantes de l'orphelinat. Au creux de son cœur, il souhaitait secrètement que sa mère revienne un jour le chercher. Mais voilà six années passées, sans qu'il n'ait une seule nouvelle. Même s'il ne restait pas beaucoup d'espoir, il se bornait à espérer.

Il alluma sa lampe de poche, seule source de lumière envisageable dans le garde-robe. Serrée contre lui, une peluche de chien pendait à son bras, un jouet dont il refusait de se séparer. Pourtant, il avait passé l'âge des peluches depuis bien longtemps.

Elle avait autrefois bien meilleure mine. Le jouet semblait prêt à se désintégrer au moindre souffle. L'un des yeux, un bouton noir étincelant, pendait mollement, prêt à tomber. Elle était recouverte de pansements improvisés, qui paraissaient avoir comme unique utilité de boucher certains trous indésirables. Sa fourrure sombre et soyeuse n'était plus qu'un ramassis de boule de poils sales et faiblards.

Et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas Edward de la traîner partout ou il était possible de se promener sans le regard moqueur des autres orphelins dans son dos. Il ne se séparait jamais d'elle, depuis qu'il l'avait reçue, le matin de ses huit ans, par un expéditeur anonyme.

Contemplant la poussière qui dessinait d'abstraites formes grâce à la lumière de sa lampe, Edward ramena ses genoux contre son menton, frissonnant. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et encore cette année, la boîte aux lettres s'était retrouvée vide.

Il souhaitait toujours que ses parents profiteraient de cette journée pour lui envoyer une carte, une lettre, n'importe quoi lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas seul au monde. L'année de ses douze ans était, comme toutes les autres, un espoir de perdu dans sa poitrine. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance l'année prochaine…

Des pas d'éléphants et des cris venant du couloir alertèrent Edward. Si ces satanées jumelles le trouvaient ici, il pourrait dire adieu à son refuge. Il cessa de respirer et éteignit sa lampe de poche jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Il attacha contre sa ceinture sa peluche, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de tomber, tout en étant cachée au regard des autres pensionnaires (au cas ou il rencontrerait l'un d'eux, ce moqueur de Russel, par exemple, qui ne manquait pas de lui lancer quelques répliques cinglantes au passage).

Il se résolu à quitter son garde-robe, attiré au dehors par la faim. Toute la matinée, il l'avait concentrée à fuir Winry, loupant ainsi le déjeuner. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs montrée encore plus agaçante qu'à l'habitude, résolue à montrer et remontrer la demande d'adoption qu'_ELLE_ avait reçu il y avait à peine deux jours. _ELLE_ avait deux parents attentionnés, qui voulaient bien d'elle. Lui, c'était une autre histoire…

Après tout, il souhaitait le retour de ses parents puisqu'il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se faire adopter autrement. Il était plutôt maigre pour son âge, en plus d'être très petit (un fait qu'il exécrait au plus haut point). Il serait bientôt un adolescent, et dieu seul savait comme il était dur pour un adolescent de se faire adopter. Aussi, avec ce coma de son enfance, il risquait une santé énigmatique et sensible, négligeant des soins probablement coûteux. Et en _plus_, il avait des automails…

Ses prothèses métalliques, ils les haïssaient. Ils étaient en bonne partie responsables de son malheur. Il avait sans cesse droit aux moqueries des autres de l'orphelinat. De plus, aucun parent saint d'esprit n'irait adopter un jeune garçon maigrichon muni d'automails quand il était possible de choisir un garçon sportif et imposant comme Russel…

Edward traîna sa triste carcasse le long du mur, pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de descendre pour affronter les autres. On l'accusait toujours d'être anti-sociable, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il les détestait tous. Tous ses enfants étaient normaux, en bonne santé, joviaux et bruyants, tout ce qu'un jeune couple dans l'impossibilité de donner naissance pouvait souhaiter quoi…

Comme Russel, ce sale impertinent, qui avait toujours le coin des lèvres bien haut, profitant des moindres moments pour attirer toute l'attention sur sa petite personne. Il était le premier à faire mine basse et les yeux brillants de larmes lorsque de futurs parents se montraient à l'orphelinat. Fletcher, son petit frère, avait une bouille si attachante qu'il sortirait d'ici bien assez tôt, en plus d'un caractère docile et naïf.

Et puis, il y avait Léo, ce jeune Ishbal, qui avait de bonne chance d'être pris, vu son talent indéniable pour le sport et sa personnalité animée. Il y en avait des tonnes, des enfants admirables, qui ne tarderaient pas à partir sans regret de ce seul refuge pour enfant délaissés qu'était l'orphelinat.

Et lui? Qu'avait-il? Rien en comparaison de tous les autres. Oh, sans doute, il était plutôt sportif, assez doué, mais apparemment pas assez pour qu'on en oublie l'handicap de ses automails et leur laideur. Il était aussi très brillant et curieux, à la réflexion vive et spontanée, l'intelligence cultivée, mais ce n'était pas tellement un aspect que l'on pouvait apercevoir lors d'une simple rencontre entre futur-parent et enfant.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il n'avait pas un caractère appréciable. Bon d'accord, il lui arrivait d'être turbulent, un peu farceur, mais c'était surtout pour que l'attention concédée à Russel se dirige un peu vers lui. Évidemment, il était un peu susceptible, mais tout le monde avait droit aux défauts, non?

Ses moindres qualités devenaient donc pour lui des atouts importants à développer, des chances de plus de faire partit de tous les autres enfants aux yeux suppliants. Ses défauts étaient des erreurs qu'il se devait de corriger, de faire disparaître même, sans pourtant en être vraiment capable.

Il soupira derechef, poussant sans douceur la porte des cuisines. La cuisinière s'activait sur une soupe odorante en sifflotant d'un air beaucoup trop gai au goût d'Edward, qui avait l'humeur morose. Il se pinça le nez. _Soupe à l'oignon_, grimaça-t-il.

-Il vous reste du pain, Dolchatte? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli plutôt forcé.

Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence qu'à cet instant, éclaboussant de sa cuillère de bois pleine de soupe le plancher au passage.

-L'est un peu tard pour manger, mon p'tit gars, répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Edward tiqua, perdant toute ses chances de garder sa politesse exagérée. Ce qu'il en avait marre d'être traité de _petit_…

-M'en fou, grogna-t-il.

Dolchatte ne se froissa pas outre mesure, connaissant Ed depuis bien des années. Elle lui servit un pain trop sec et quelques biscuits sans goût, qui aurait été bien meilleurs avec un peu de beurre. Ed eut cependant la flemme d'y retourner, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de ressentir l'odeur de soupe à l'oignon.

Sa tranquillité fut néanmoins troublée par l'arrivée de Winry. Il mis tout les restes de biscuits trouvés dans sa bouche, espérant que cette excuse serait parfaite pour ne pas avoir à converser avec elle. Cependant, elle ne fit pas demi-tour.

-Tu sais la nouvelle!? s'enquit-elle avec un entrain qui aurait fait grincer les dents d'Edward s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche si pleine.

Il hocha lentement la tête, peu exalté.

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'adoption! enchaîna-t-elle. Mes nouveaux parents viendront me chercher la semaine prochaine! J'ai siiii hâte!

Edward lui répondit d'un sourire faux que même un aveugle aurait remarqué. Ce n'était rien d'enthousiasmant pour lui. Cette petite garce aux habitudes bavardes allait partir avant lui sous un toit bien douillet, avec tout l'amour et l'attention qu'un enfant pourrait désirer. Évidemment, il pouvait voir le bon côté des choses. Il ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes à compter du prochain mardi, ce qui était quelque chose de plutôt bien.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux? poursuivit-elle.

-Fabuleux, répondit-il sans intérêt.

-N'est-ce pas? J'aurai enfin ma propre chambre et je pourrai demander à ma future maman de m'acheter des robes! Et j'irai au parc avec papa, et peut-être que j'aurai un chien et…

Edward ne l'écoutait même plus. Son insensibilité sur ce sujet épineux en plus de son agaçante manie d'exposer d'une voix stridente les moindres idées qui lui passaient par la tête l'irritait au plus haut point. Vivement mardi prochain…

ooo

Le jeune orphelin monta au deuxième pour se rendre aux chambres. Sans frapper, il entra dans la sienne ou deux lits à étages couvraient la majeure partie des murs. La pièce était grise, terne, comme toutes les autres. Le seul mobilier autre que les meubles à tiroirs était ce vieux miroir accroché au mur opposé. Pendant un instant, le reflet de ses longs cheveux blonds (presque autant que ceux de Winry) à l'allure d'un champ de bataille et de ses yeux ambres dorés, cernés par la fatigue, le désarçonna. Il y avait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de détailler son double dans une glace, trop occupé à observer le facteur qui remplissait la boîte aux lettres, chaque matin.

Une autre journée vaine était passée pourtant, presque pire que les autres.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Alphonse. Edward sourit, un vrai sourire. Le seul rayon de soleil de ses journées, c'était Alphonse. Il n'avait jamais aimé se confier à autrui, mais il se faisait un point d'honneur à vider son sac lorsqu'Al avait l'air inquiet de son air mélancolique.

Al était plus jeune d'un an qu'Edward. Son caractère doux, ses manières charitables et sa maturité faisait de lui quelqu'un d'apprécié parmi les maîtresses. Mais pour Edward, il était beaucoup plus.

-Winry t'as trouvé? devina-t-il.

Son visage était souriant, sous ses yeux bronzes et ses cheveux de cuivre. Edward hocha la tête, las.

-Elle ne m'a pas lâchée, grogna-t-il avec contrariété.

Alphonse se laissa tomber sur son lit, celui d'en face, et sortit de sa poche une pomme, qu'il lança au jeune blond.

-Dolchatte m'a que tu n'avais pas déjeuné, ce matin, dit-il en mordant dans une deuxième pomme sortie de nul part.

Ed murmura un vague « merci » et y croqua à pleine dent. Il avait beau être plus jeune, Al était prévoyant. C'était à se demander qui avait réellement eut ses douze ans, aujourd'hui…

-Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, lança Al.

Le blond lui sourit, ravi. Ce petit instant promettait d'être le meilleur de sa journée.

ooo

Héhé! J'ai publié vite, vous dites? Ne vous y faites pas trop, c'était seulement parce que le prologue était très court que j'ai permis le bonus. Pour répondre à la question de Matsuyama, non, la fic n'est pas complètement terminée, mais ça ne saurait tarder. C'est pour quoi je mettrai un chapitre par semaine environ… ^^ Selon mes disponibilités et l'humeur de mon portable.

Et il y a un truc que j'aime encore plus que les BubbleTea et le fudge… Les reviews. XD


	3. Au revoir Winry

-Au revoir, Winry-

C'était le mardi, 23 octobre. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Aujourd'hui se faisait le départ de Winry, ce qui était loin de déplaire à Edward. L'orphelinat entier rayonnait d'excitation et d'impatience, comme presque toutes les fois ou un nouvel enfant quittait la demeure. Les enfants étaient encore plus bruyants qu'à l'habitude, sautant de hâte à l'idée de voir un couple de futurs parents venir au refuge. Les maîtresses s'entêtaient à trouver une jolie robe pour Winry, les filles tournaient autour d'elle, la sermonnant de questions, les garçons parlaient avec grand enthousiasme au rez-de-chaussée… Bref, l'orphelinat complet était sans dessus-dessous.

S'étant réveillé en retard, Edward ne s'étonna pas de voir le lit d'Alphonse vide. Il était probablement en compagnie des autres, en bas. Sa nature sociable le poussait toujours à converser avec les autres, bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être avec lui le plus souvent possible.

-Edward! cria la voix bourrue de Roa. Sors du lit et viens aider les autres à nettoyer!

Ed soupira, peu enclin à faire du ménage en ce mardi matin pluvieux. De plus, c'était une raison stupide de tout nettoyer alors que tout le monde savait très bien que les parents n'iraient pas plus loin que la salle à manger.

-Ils arrivent! cria l'une des filles, au premier étage.

Ce fut comme un troupeau de chevaux qui aurait tenté de descendre les escaliers tous en même temps. Tout ceux qui étaient aux tâches de nettoyage s'étaient précipités vers le rez-de-chaussée, curieux de voir les nouveaux parents de Winry. Seul Edward traîna de la patte, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de s'y rendre s'il voulait éviter les regards en coin colériques de la maîtresse Izumi.

On sonna à la grande porte d'entrée. Izumi, une grande femme aux cheveux d'ébène, éloigna les curieux en les menaçant de son balais. Tous les jeunes s'éloignèrent, apeurés par la menace, s'occuper les mains avec quelques jouets et casse-têtes, néanmoins attentif à la visite.

Izumi se précipita leur ouvrir. Edward ricana, voyant que les souffles de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient retenus. Un silence anormal régnait, les jeunes étant beaucoup trop calmes qu'à l'ordinaire. Ne se gênant pas, Ed profita du fait qu'il avait un peu de paix pour s'approcher, sachant très bien que Winry le présenterait à ses futurs-parents comme étant un bon ami.

Le couple entra, accueillit par la voix chaleureuse d'Izumi. Ils semblaient sympathiques et aimables. La mère paraissait être douce, en plus d'être jolie. Ses cheveux bruns, très court, et ses yeux verts couvraient tous les enfants présents d'un œil bienveillant. Et le père, un grand gaillard à l'allure dynamique, avait un sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Monsieur Hughes! cria Winry, apparemment très contente. Madame Hughes!

Elle s'élança vers eux, et ledit Monsieur Hughes l'étreignit avec joie. Edward se mordit les lèvres, jaloux.

-Est-ce que nous partons tout de suite? s'enquit-elle, exaltée.

-Bientôt, lui assura Madame Hughes avec douceur.

Ils serrèrent la main d'Izumi, parlant de choses qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il se sentit plutôt malheureux de voir le sourire bienheureux de Winry, qui avait les joues rosies par l'excitation, pendue au bras de sa nouvelle mère. Il voulut partir, se terrer dans un endroit ou il pourrait être seul, comme toujours, quand il perçu l'ombre imposante de Monsieur Hughes à sa droite. Il s'éloigna pour lui laisser le chemin libre, mais s'aperçut bien vite que l'homme le fixait avec un sourire. Ed cligna des yeux, surpris, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière, s'assurant que cette attention était bien dirigée vers lui, et non vers un autre des enfants.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, la mine bienveillante, et le dévisagea de ses yeux verts, derrière une paire de lunettes rectangulaires.

-Quel est ton nom, toi? demanda-t-il.

Edward resta un moment muet, décontenancé qu'on lui demande son nom. C'était la première fois qu'un visiteur daignait s'intéresser à lui. D'habitude, ce genre de questions étaient posées à Russel, ou Fletcher…

-Ed…Edward.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Edward. Tu vas bien?

Il lui tendit la main. L'orphelin jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Izumi. Elle aussi semblait surprise de l'étrange comportement et de la curiosité de Hughes. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Ed n'était pas le premier enfant avec qui on discutait, vu son allure et ses manières un peu indisciplinées.

Edward ne répondit pas, intimidé. Il était évident que cette gentillesse soudaine devait cacher quelque chose. Pourquoi cet homme se serait-il intéressé à lui, sinon?

-Veuillez m'excuser, reprit Izumi. Il est un peu intimidé, j'ai l'impression.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, signifiant clairement qu'il devait retourner avec les autres, et laisser le couple tranquille. Monsieur Hughes enchaîna tout de même.

-Nous habitons tout prêt, Edward, dit-il. Si tu veux venir rendre visite à Winry, rien ne t'en empêche.

Il hocha la tête, sans vraiment écouter. Ce n'était pas normal. Cet homme lui lançait un regard beaucoup trop affectueux. Quelque chose clochait. Ou était-il simplement très gentil?

-Merci beaucoup, Izumi, poursuivit Madame Hughes, toujours aussi souriante.

-J'espère que tout ira bien, enchaîna la maîtresse.

-Sans le moindre doute! continua Hughes avec bonne humeur.

Il adressa à Edward un petit clin d'œil avant de partir, suivie de Winry qui sautait comme un lièvre. Le blond demeura immobile plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de l'entrain général de l'orphelinat.

-Un jour, j'aurai des parents comme ça, s'émerveilla Fletcher.

-Moi aussi, sourit Léo, plus au fond de la salle.

-Elle pourra aller à l'école? questionna Fletcher.

-Bien sûr, répondit Russel. Et elle aura sa propre chambre.

Tous les enfants poussèrent un soupir rêveur à cette idée, perdu dans le monde des songes. Edward les ignora, boudeur, et préféra monter à l'étage, mais Izumi l'empêcha, prétextant des tâches ménagères. Maintenant en colère, il alla se prendre une place dans un coin reculé de la salle à manger, écoutant pourtant avec attention les autres orphelins.

-Fletch et moi, on sera les prochains à partir, lança Russel, le ton hautain.

Tout le monde argumenta dans un remue-ménage incompréhensible de voix assurant le contraire. Seule la voix d'Edward surmonta les autres.

-Et pourquoi ce serait _toi_ qui partirais en premier?

Tous se turent, souriant. Les échanges entre Russel et Ed étaient toujours plutôt intéressants.

-Parce que _moi_, j'ai rencontré des parents qui seraient prêt à m'adopter bientôt, venta-t-il.

Des cris impressionnés surgirent de partout. L'une des jumelles, qui étaient tout près d'Edward, ouvrit des yeux aussi rond que des ballons. Une petite gamine, parmi les plus jeunes, laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie. Seul Russel semblait parfaitement à l'aise, le sourire satisfait et les sourcils levés, apparemment fier.

-Prouve-le, grogna Edward, furieux.

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver, minus.

-Je ne suis PAS petit!

-Pauvre garçon, chantonna Russel. Incapable d'accepter la cruelle vérité…

-Ta gueule! J'suis sûr que tu ne…

Edward fut interrompu par un violent coup plutôt douloureux à l'arrière de la tête. C'était Martel, munie d'un balais, qui le toisait avec découragement.

-Sois heureux que ce soit moi et non Izumi qui t'ais surpris à parler ainsi, dit-elle, maintenant rieuse. Surveille ton langage, Edward, sinon je vais être obligée de t'envoyer au coin, comme les plus jeunes.

Il entendit un ricanement de Russel, derrière son épaule. Sa frustration n'en fut qu'accentuée.

-Rien à foutre, bougonna-t-il.

Martel ne répondit pas, mais le saisit par la peau du cou, pour l'entraîner là ou les jeunes fautifs restaient habituellement plusieurs heures, à attendre qu'on les fasse sortir. C'était une petite salle de débarras, ou se collectionnait toiles d'araignées et poussière. À peine plus gros qu'un cabanon, il n'y avait qu'une simple chaise et un plancher frais de bois.

-Ne le prend pas personnel, p'tit gars, dit-elle, presque bienveillante. Tu dois donner l'exemple aux autres.

Sur ce, elle le fit entrer dans la pièce en le poussant, et ferma la porte. Toute source de lumière disparut. Edward se laissa tomber sur le sol, n'ayant guère envie de s'installer sur l'unique chaise, qui, de toute façon, était couverte de toiles et d'insectes. Il connaissait cette salle par cœur, de la moindre crevasse au moindre recoin. Combien de fois y était-il resté des heures et des heures durant? Il ne saurait dire. Mais aucun enfant de l'orphelinat ne pouvait prétendre connaître cette pièce mieux que lui.

Ravi d'avoir pensé d'amener sa peluche, il la sortit de sous son chandail, ou elle était étroitement restée accrochée à sa ceinture, dissimulée aux autres. Il la posa au creux de son épaule, ou il étendit sa tête, avant de fermer les yeux, près à attendre quelques heures.

…

J'suis franchement vache avec Edward. Il fait pitié dans cette fic. XD Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que j'ai inséré plusieurs persos de l'anime…


	4. Une seule piste

Sujet 24

-Une seule piste-

Un nuage effrayant de poussière lui boucha la vue. Edward n'entendit que le bruit familier de boîtes tombant avec fracas sur le plancher. Il réussit à soupirer, malgré la quantité impressionnante de saletés dans l'air. Un juron lui vint à l'oreille, craché avec furie par Léo, qui s'était, apparemment, fait enterré sous les boîtes.

-Pourquoi c'est à nous de faire ça? se plaignit-il.

La maîtresse Izumi s'était mis en tête, depuis une bonne semaine, qu'un bon ménage ne serait pas de trop. Usant de son autorité légendaire, elle avait mis au pied tous les enfants assez grands pour l'aider dans ce grand ménage de printemps et ne s'apitoyait guère sur tous leurs efforts. Il était vrai que cette baraque avait franchement besoin d'un nettoyage des moindres recoins, mais de faire astiquer l'orphelinat par les propres pensionnaires, c'était autre chose.

-J'en ai marre, continua Léo. J'ai les mains noires à force de frotter.

En un mouvement rageur, il envoya valser une boîte de rangement, qui tomba de l'autre côté dans un terrible fracas, répandant tout son contenu sur le plancher.

-Ne fais pas de bruits! grogna Edward entre ses dents. Sinon elle va descendre pour venir voir ou on en est!

Léo et Edward avait eu comme tâche le pire endroit de la résidence, c'est-à-dire la cave, qui avait à elle seule la moitié des saletés de toute la maison entière. On y trouvait les surprises les plus improbables, malheureusement très rarement appréciables.

-N'empêche, c'est injuste, geignit-il encore.

-Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre, on irait peut-être un peu plus vite, réprimanda Edward.

Mais c'était inutile. Léo ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à couiner, ayant visiblement découvert un autre nid de souris.

Indifférent, le jeune blond s'attaqua aux armoires, également pleines d'emballages aux allures louches, couverts de vieux plastiques poussiéreux. Il ouvrit sans cérémonie les cartons, grimaçant, et y passa un linge humide, qui semblait salir plus qu'il ne nettoyait. Il les décrassa une par une. C'était un travail fastidieux, en plus de cette chaleur infernale dont même la cave n'était pas épargnée.

Il passa négligemment sa serviette sur une nouvelle boîte, quand un détail attira son œil distrait. Sous la crasse, il n'avait pas remarqué que des noms étaient inscrit sur chacune d'elles. Il frotta d'avantage, jusqu'à y voir le nom entier; _Winry_. Curieux, il la sortit de l'armoire et l'ouvrit, de peine et de misère, pour y découvrir quelques morceaux de chiffons, et des vêtements beaucoup trop petits.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, s'assurant qu'Izumi n'en profiterait pas pour se montrer. Il continua à fouiller, et y trouva quelques vieux jouets hors d'usage, et de minuscules souliers, tout juste bon pour un bébé.

Ces boîtes semblaient contenir plusieurs effets personnels de chacun d'entre eux. Des choses qui avaient été oublié de leur existence. Et ses souliers, ces vêtements, ça ne pouvait être que des habits d'un jeune naissant.

Piqué par la curiosité, il continua sa recherche, frotta ça et là, dans l'espoir de trouver une autre boîte à merveille. Il distingua celle de Fletcher, ainsi que celle de Russel, juste en dessous (l'envie d'y mettre le feu lui repassa dans la tête plusieurs fois). C'était incroyable. Tous ces cartons contenaient des choses qu'ils avaient toujours ignorées. Cette découverte était presque aussi saisissante que s'il aurait trouvé un coffre au trésor.

-Léo, viens voir ça!

Il entendit un grognement, plus loin, suivit de quelques bruits de pas lourds. Il n'y fit pas attention et scruta l'armoire, à la recherche d'une autre boîte. Satisfait, il en sortit une, qui portait le nom de Léo.

-Regarde, c'est à toi tout ça, dit-il en la lui tendant.

Le carton fut, comme les autres, rempli de choses intrigantes. Léo, lui, avait un vieux jouet, une petite voiture rouillée, qui avait tâchée les habits de bambins.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

Edward hocha les épaules, toujours captivé. Qu'est-ce que c'était, tout ça? Pourquoi personne n'avait eu vent de ces drôles de boîtes?

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on portait, le jour ou…commença Léo.

Le blond releva la tête, peiné.

-Le jour ou on nous a emmené ici, termina-t-il.

C'était fort probable. Peut-être que ces boîtes contenaient le seul vestige de ce qui restait de leur vie d'autrefois. Ces jouets, ces vêtements, et l'odeur insolite qui s'en échappait. L'odeur de leur ancien chez-soi.

Brusquement, Edward se retourna vers l'armoire, poussant tout sans dessus dessous, cherchant désespérément sa propre boîte. Malgré les protestations de Léo, il poussa toutes les autres par terre, sans trouver la sienne. Presque enragé, il alla jusqu'au fin fond, sortant tout les contenants à sa portée.

-Edward, appela Léo.

Il l'ignora. Elle devait être là, quelque part… Tous les autres en avait une, la sienne devait être tout près…

-Edward, elle est là.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Léo. _Elle_ était là, vieille, rabougrie. Son nom était inscrit dessus, d'une écriture pressée. Sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit, l'estomac dans les talons.

La première chose qu'il y discerna, ce fut un drap blanc. En dessous, il y avait un chandail ample et des pantalons, également blancs. Avec excitation, il y plongea le nez, mais fut très déçu d'y sentir une odeur de détergeant.

-On dirait des vêtements d'hôpitaux, remarqua Léo.

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Évidemment, il avait été dans le coma presque toute son enfance. Pas étonnant qu'il ne retrouve que ce genre de choses…

Beaucoup moins enthousiasme, cette fois, il fouilla jusqu'au fond du carton. Il n'y trouva aucun jouet, que quelques vêtements, et un cahier de maintenance, noirci d'un bout à l'autre par une écriture étroite. Probablement un docteur.

Soudainement, il fut grandement dépité. Pendant un minime instant, il avait cru retrouver les restes de son enfance inconnue, peut-être même un souvenir de ses parents. Son espoir avait fait chou-blanc.

Ses doigts saisirent quelque chose de dur, tout au fond. Sans plus d'entrain, il l'en sortit, et fut surpris de retrouver entre sa main un petit bracelet de chaîne, sur laquelle tenait une plaque de métal. _Edward_ y était gravé, sans nom de famille, ni rien autour. À l'endos, le chiffre 24 avait été tracé dans le fer.

-C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas ton nom de famille, remarqua Léo. Tu aurais pu savoir au moins le nom de tes parents.

Edward n'écoutait pas. Pour lui, une réalité toute autre, cruelle et peineuse, était maître de son esprit. Il avait attendu si longtemps que ses parents reviennent le chercher. Mais peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu l'intention de revenir. Oui… Ils l'avaient laissé ici parce qu'il était un fardeau, parce qu'il était de trop. En fait, il avait été abandonné. Il aurait dut s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de les revoir. Peut-être étaient-ils loin, dans un autre pays, peut-être étaient-ils morts, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Personne ne viendrait le sortir d'ici.

-Ed ?

Pourquoi avait-il espéré si longtemps? C'était pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ses parents avaient tuent leurs noms, leur identité, s'assurant à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais les retrouver. Il était complètement seul. Sans passé et sans avenir…

-Ed! Hé-ho!

La voix de Léo était pressante. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il perçut des bruits venant de l'escalier. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Izumi.

La panique envahit la place. Edward et Léo s'engagèrent dans une lutte contre les boîtes totalement silencieuse, alors qu'ils tentaient du mieux possible de cacher le remue-ménage qu'ils avaient produit. Le blond garda précieusement au creux de sa main le bracelet médical, et s'immobilisa lorsque Izumi entra dans la salle. Léo était à bout de souffle.

-Ça n'avance pas très vite, remarqua-t-elle.

-Faites le toute seule, alors, répondit Edward, de mauvais poil.

L'effet fut immédiat. Izumi était effrayante. Une sueur froide coula au dos d'Edward et Léo se recroquevilla légèrement.

-Léo, le dîner est prêt, en haut, leur dit-elle, toujours glaciale. Par contre (elle lança au blond un œil noir), il n'y a rien pour toi, Ed. Tu mangeras lorsque tu auras appris les principes de politesse.

L'Ishbal ne se fit pas prier, et préféra partir tout de suite, au pas de course. Izumi le suivit avec grâce, fermant la porte en sortant. Désormais seul, il soupira, prêt à rester ici quelques heures pour finir le travail.

Il n'y resta que trente minutes.

Ooo

Edward laissa échapper un maigre sourire lorsque le soleil vint caresser sa peau. C'était dimanche. Aujourd'hui, les enfants les plus vieux (c'est-à-dire lui, Russel, autrefois Winry, et quelques autres) avaient le droit de sortir de l'orphelinat, histoire de prendre un peu d'air.

Ed, dans son cas, avait réussi à fuir la surveillance de Roa pour se promener comme bon lui semblait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nounou pour marcher un peu dans les alentours. Il ricana un instant, s'amusant à imaginer Russel, prisonnier de l'ennuyante compagnie du gardien, alors que lui-même se promenait un peu partout en sifflotant sa liberté.

Il passa devant le vieux parc, qui n'avait rien de bien particulier, excepté les quelques balançoires grinçantes et la petite colline, ou tous les enfants de l'orphelinat aimaient bien se rendre l'hiver pour glisser. Il continua par la rue d'en face, marchant en plein milieu du chemin. Il ne se souciait guère du passage des voitures. Cet endroit respirait la quiétude. C'était un quartier résidentiel exemplaire, ou chaque voisin n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de s'assurer que la couleur de sa pelouse était plus éclatante que celle du voisin.

Il envoyait du pied le moindre caillou sur son chemin. Il avait la liberté, mais ne savait pas plus quoi en faire. Il n'avait pas d'argent. Inutile d'espérer s'acheter une glace au parc. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis non plus, sauf Alphonse, qui était occupé pour la journée. Une famille avait demandé à le rencontrer une journée durant. Mais Edward ne s'inquiétait pas. La plupart du temps, ce genre de rencontre ne finissait pas en adoption. Il osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait si Alphonse devait partir…

Il finit par se laisser tomber sous l'un des arbres du parc, sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien d'intéressant plus loin. Il ne voulait pas risquer non plus de tomber sur Roa et les autres.

Las, il ferma les paupières. Le doux soleil et le bruit vague des tondeuses du voisinage n'arrivait en rien à lui remonter le moral. Non, tout ça l'énervait. Oui, tout ces gens avaient un quotidien banal, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver demain, prenant pour acquis que tout était à leur portée…

Mais pas lui…Lui, il aurait à se battre toute sa vie, ne se serais-ce que pour espérer avoir un avenir. Il détestait tout ces gens. Il haïssait ces enfants, entouré de leur famille, riant, blaguant, marchant au parc accompagné de leur mère et d'un chiot bruyant…

-Edoooo!

Il sursauta, les lèvres pincées. _Et merde…_ Il se souvint avec agacement pourquoi il méprisait tant cette voix.

-Edoooooooo! cria une fois de plus la voix cristalline de Winry.

Il leva la tête à regret. Deux semaines. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le départ de Winry, et il se rendit soudain compte à quel point la vie à l'orphelinat pouvait être plus belle sans elle.

-Edo! refit-t-elle, arrivant à sa rencontre à la course. Tu es là! Tu es venu avec les autres? Viens! Je vais te montrer ma maison!

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot avant d'être entraîné à sa suite, tiré par l'enthousiasme débordant de Winry, qui, comme de coutume, ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de sa voix stridente.

-Tu sais quoi Ed? J'ai une petite sœur! Elle s'appelle Elysa! Elle est tellement mignonne! Et papa veut nous amener toutes les deux au parc d'attraction, la semaine prochaine. Mais maman n'était pas d'accord. Elle disait qu'Elysa n'aimerait pas les montagnes russes. Quand même, je suis sûre que le camping qu'on a prévu de faire pendant l'été sera super! Et papa a promis qu'on irait à la piscine aujourd'hui! Je pourrais lui demander si tu pourrais venir! Tu voudrais?

Edward n'écouta pas la moitié de son bavardage incessant et rapide. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Maintenant qu'il était entre les serres de Winry, il ne voulait qu'en sortir. Le peu de liberté qu'il avait obtenu était maintenant gâché.

Winry le traîna jusqu'à une petite maison, ressemblant à toutes les autres de la rue. Le seul détail qui permettait de la différencier était la nombreuse présence de jouets sur la pelouse et l'énorme pile de journaux qui avait été laissée sur le balcon par lâcheté.

-Papa! cria Winry. Papaaa!

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Winry ne semblait manquer aucun prétexte lui permettant de crier. Il voulut se boucher les oreilles, mais un mouvement sur le toit de la maison l'en empêcha. Avec stupéfaction, il reconnu Monsieur Hughes, avec son entrain naturel, qui s'acharnait sur l'une des tuiles du toits.

-Papaaaaaaa! Devine qui j'ai trouvé au parc!?

Le visage de Hughes, d'abord surpris, se fendit en un grand sourire.

Ooo

J'adore le caractère d'Ed dans cette fic. XD Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime encore plus que dans mes autres fics…Peut-être parce que Winry lui tombe sur les nerfs? Allez savoir… :3


	5. La partie

C'est un vrai miracle pour moi d'avoir 2 minutes pour mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui. XD Alors, que vous l'aimiez ou non, je suis extrêmement fière de le mettre, parce que j'ai affronté la pluie qui bât, les crevaisons et le caractère horrible de mon portable Louise… Alors hen! XD

Sujet 24

-La partie-

-Alors Edward? Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pas vrai? Tu en as profité pour sortir? s'informa Monsieur Hughes, tout sourire.

Lui et Edward étaient restés au salon. Madame Hughes et Winry étaient à la cuisine, préparant il ne savait quoi (probablement des biscuits selon l'énorme enthousiasme qu'avait perçu Ed dans la voix criarde de l'ex-orpheline, depuis la cuisine). Elysa dormait paisiblement dans le sofa à côté d'eux. Monsieur Hughes avait passé les vingt premières minutes à s'extasier sur la beauté de son bébé, montrant sans cesse les innombrables photos qui meublaient le salon et le couloir. Déjà, sur une bonne dizaines d'entre elles, l'on pouvait distinguer Winry, ici et là, souriante.

En un sens, ce Monsieur Hughes était…perturbant. Edward n'était pas totalement à l'aise. Son exaltation démesurée (bien qu'il avait fini par conclure que c'était une caractéristique complètement spontanée chez lui) le faisait sentir taciturne, presque troublé. Il n'y avait personne comme ça à l'orphelinat.

-Roa sort toujours avec les plus vieux, les Dimanches, répondit simplement Edward d'une voix neutre et maîtrisée.

Pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à rester naturel face à cet homme. Peut-être était-il intimidé…

-Winry a dut t'en parler, ajouta Monsieur Hughes. On va à la piscine aujourd'hui, ça te dit de venir?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant Monsieur Hughes avec suspicion et méfiance.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-J'ai cru comprendre par Winry que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, l'interrompit Hughes. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien qu'on se connaisse un peu plus.

-Je…ne sais pas si…

-Allez! Une petite sortie ne te fera pas de mal! Voir cet orphelinat à longueur de journée ne doit pas être très amusant!

-Non, je…Je ne peux pas nager, dit enfin Edward.

Monsieur Hughes s'interrompit brusquement dans les répliques qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il eut soudainement l'air troublé, plus que ce que cette situation n'aurait dut l'engendrer. Pour cacher le malaise, il éclata d'un rire franc qui fit sursauter Ed.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, Edo! ria-t-il soudain. Pas étonnant que Winry t'apprécie, elle peut parler sans se faire interrompre avec toi!

Hughes ne lui demanda pas non plus la raison de son incapacité à nager. Il n'aborda plus le sujet du tout et, lorsque les biscuits arrivèrent, chauds, il fut le premier à en proposer à Ed.

Ooo

-N'hésite pas à venir nous voir quand tu veux! lui lança Monsieur Hughes depuis le balcon.

Edward lui envoya la main et se pressa de partir. Il commençait à faire frais et le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Maître Izumi le liquiderait s'il avait le malheur d'arriver un peu trop tard.

Le bruit des tondeuses s'était tut. Maintenant, on n'entendait que des arrosoirs, des criquets et certains voisins qui discutaient à l'avant de leur maison. L'endroit respirait autant la sérénité qu'au jour. Dépité, presque furieux, il retourna à l'orphelinat, avec pour seul entrain de retrouver Alphonse le soir.

Il n'aurait sut dire s'il s'était amusé, aujourd'hui. La famille Hughes était merveilleuse. Gracia, la mère de famille, avait été pleine d'attention pour lui toute la journée et Maes, le père dynamique, n'avait cessé de lui parler, tentant d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Oui, dans un certain point de vue, sa journée avait été plutôt plaisante, bien plus gaie que la plupart des journées passées à l'orphelinat.

Mais vu autrement, maintenant qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déprimé. Plus encore qu'avant, il méprisait Winry, qui avait tant de chance d'avoir une famille comme celle-là, en sachant que lui même n'en mériterai jamais une. Il s'empêchait d'apprécier trop cette famille. S'il y prenait goût, ça ne serait que pire pour lui, devinant pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais adopté par Monsieur et Madame Hughes.

Il arriva pile à l'heure, suivit sous l'œil noir d'Izumi, qui ne pouvait le punir vu sa justesse. Il n'alla pas aux tables de dîner, prétextant un mal de ventre, et monta tout de suite à l'étage, à sa chambre. Il sortit de ses couvertures sa peluche, qu'il colla, comme toujours, contre son oreille, et enroula autour de son doigt le bracelet de fer portant son nom.

Même si ce bracelet ne le ramenait sans cesse à la triste réalité d'abandon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le laisser tout près de lui, maintenant. Il n'aurait sut dire pourquoi, mais cette chaîne avait une valeur étrange à ses yeux. Une preuve de son existence d'autrefois, peut-être.

Il se laissa tomber contre son oreiller, dans une position volontairement inconfortable, et fourra son nez dans la fourrure de sa peluche, espérant peut-être que celle-ci lui apporte une odeur autre que celle sentie dans sa propre boîte, au sous-sol. Il n'y distingua rien de particulier, mais ne put se résoudre à s'en éloigner. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, immobile, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Ooo

-Alors, c'était bien chez les Hughes? demanda Alphonse.

-Plutôt, répondit Ed en haussant les épaules. Le père n'arrête jamais de parler, pire que Winry.

-Il ne doit pas être si terrible, vu ton sourire.

Edward ne répondit pas, le nez en l'air. Évidemment, Al voyait toujours ce genre de choses…

-Et toi? dit-il en changeant de sujet avec rapidité. Comment elle était, la famille chez qui tu étais?

-Géniale! Au début, Madame Hawkeye me faisait un peu peur. Elle est très stricte. Mais Monsieur Havoc était sympa. Il souriait toujours!

Alphonse eut la délicatesse de maîtriser son exaltation, sachant d'avance que ce sujet sensible n'était pas toujours facile à aborder en présence d'Edward. Le blond l'en remerciait grandement, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

-Crois-tu qu'ils vont te prendre? s'enquit Ed, qui tenta l'indifférence.

-Je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas les moyens, je crois. Dommage, c'était des gens biens.

Edward dut s'interdire de sourire à cette nouvelle. Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Il tenait tant à Alphonse que son égoïsme l'empêchait de souhaiter qu'il puisse un jour vivre dans une famille, heureux. À chaque fois, le simple fait de penser à son quotidien sans la présence d'Al le déprimait grandement. Et pourtant, il savait que ce jour arriverait. Oui, Al était doux, gentil, attentionné, attachant. Il était même étonnant de prendre compte qu'il était encore ici, à l'orphelinat, malgré toutes ses qualités. Un jour, il partirait, le laissant seul, complètement seul…

Il préféra ne pas y penser, sachant d'avance qu'une réflexion trop profonde sur ce sujet lui garantirait une nuit blanche. Lui et Alphonse parlèrent très tard, jusqu'à ce que leurs paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes. Lorsque le sommeil l'accueillit, il se sentit inexplicablement bien. Encore plus que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Monsieur Hughes et Gracia. Encore plus que lors des rares fois ou il arrivait à sortir de l'orphelinat sans la surveillance des maîtresses. Il se sentait juste bien, et cette maigre sensation lui fut profitable comme du baume sur son cœur.

Ooo

-Tu fous quoi, Ed!?

Le blond grinça des dents. Ce sale Russel était dans ses pattes. Il l'était toujours. Évidemment, même une simple partie de base-ball, dans la cour de l'orphelinat, pouvait être cauchemardesque avec lui dans les environs. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bout de terrain. Il perçut rapidement quatre silhouettes, assez près d'eux pour entendre les conversations. Il fut un peu déçu de deviner qu'il s'agissait probablement des maîtresses. Elles observaient le match avec intérêt. Pas moyen de tricher avec elles dans le coin.

-T'attends qu'il neige, peut-être? cria Russel. Tu l'envoie cette balle, oui ou non!?

Edward se mordit la langue, se retenant de lui répondre. Il savait que, de toute façon, ce mioche de la pire espèce trouverait un moyen de lui relancer ses propres insultes. Il était rare de gagner contre lui. Russel avait ce talent, cet atout, de tout rapporter à son avantage.

Il serra la balle dans sa main gauche, se préparant à la lui faire manger. Avec un sourire sadique, il changea de main, tandis qu'il étirait son bras de fer de haut en bas. Les autres orphelins avaient beau se moquer de son automail, c'était tout de même lui qui avait le plus de force. Sur le banc, Alphonse soupira et Léo éclata de rire, devinant le massacre à venir. Russel, insouciant, n'ayant rien remarqué du changement, se contenta de répondre au sourire moqueur que lui envoyait Ed.

-T'es prêt à bouffer la poussière, _Russy_? murmura-t-il.

Il prit son élan, concentré, et envoya la balle de toutes ses forces. Il avait pris soin de bien viser, et il fut content que la cible soit atteinte. Russel frappa la balle de son bâton, qu'il échappa par la suite avec un petit cri de surprise. Le coup avait été si fort que le manche de la batte avait tremblé avec furie. Satisfait, il se délecta de l'expression effarouchée et furieuse de Russel, qui fixait ses mains en grimaçant.

-Il a triché! pourfendit Russel.

-On ne m'a jamais interdit de l'utiliser, sourit Ed en montrant le geste obscène de sa main de fer pour la diriger vers son adversaire.

Derrière, on riait. Rose, l'aînée des filles, pouffait de rire avec Paninya. Les jumelles criaient haut et fort leur incompréhension, Léo se tapait la cuisse, hilare. Edward entendit même un éclat de rire venant des maîtresses. Fletcher et Alphonse, par contre, lançaient à Russel des regards inquiets.

-Ne joue pas le malin, répliqua Russel. Une chance que tu as ce bras horrible pour faire tout le travail à ta place.

Edward imita un violoniste, les yeux faussement brillants de larmes.

-Tu veux me faire pleurer, _Russy_? C'est pas de ma faute si t'es mauvais perdant.

-Pas autant que toi, _petite_ souris. Pas étonnant qu'à chaque partie, tu ne fais que lancer. Tu es bien trop petit pour tenir la batte, sans parler de courir le tour du terrain avec tes jambes minuscules.

Ed ne répondit rien, se maîtrisant au mieux pour ne rien répondre. Bien sûr, chaque fois qu'ils jouaient au base-ball, il s'arrangeait pour être lanceur. Être batteur lui promettait de douloureux élancements au bras droit, lorsque la balle frappait le bâton avec choc, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour ces nerfs artificiels. Hors, le défi était lancé. Peu importe s'il aurait mal les jours à venir, s'il pouvait arriver à clouer le bec de Russel, il aurait la paix pour longtemps.

Sans un mot, il laissa son gant au sol et marcha orgueilleusement jusqu'au quatrième but. Russel lui tendit le bâton, son sourire hautain de retour, et se rendit jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Ça promettait d'être chaud.

-Paré, petite souris?

Edward répondit en crachant au sol.

La première balle s'élança, plus vite que ne l'avait prévu l'orphelin.

-_Strike_! cria Léo.

_Fais chiiiiiiiiiiiier!_ grimaça Edward, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. C'était pas comme ça qu'il finirait par gagner le respect…

La balle vola une deuxième fois. Le blond frappa, sans rien toucher. Dans sa colère, le désespoir commençait à faire surface.

-_Strike_ 2!

-Alors, petite souris? se moqua Russel. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous montrer tes nombreux talents?

Edward serra les dents, le visage crispé par la rage. Le lanceur se positionna, une dernière fois, tout en savourant son succès, et lança la balle, encore plus vite que les deux précédentes. Cette fois-ci, Ed frappa d'avance, mais fut satisfait d'entendre un _Toc!_ sonore, qui résonna dans la cour. Ce fut seulement après qu'il réalisa la douleur de son bras droit, qui le faisait horriblement souffrir par des élancements désagréables à l'épaule. Aveuglé par son euphorie et sa souffrance, il en oublia presque de courir jusqu'au premier but, et s'activa maladroitement, tenant fermement son automail de sa main gauche. Autour de lui, les autres enfants coursaient partout, se lançant la balle d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Ed se rendit jusqu'au deuxième but, heureux mais grimaçant.

Ce fut comme si on avait sonné la fin de la partie. Les autres orphelins accoururent à lui en riant. Le groupe se dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie de la cour, tandis que Russel suivait, plus en retrait, furieux. Alphonse gratifia Edward d'un sourire rayonnant et Léo lui envoya plus d'une fois une claque dans le dos tout en s'esclaffant de rire.

-Hey, c'est qui? lança l'une des jumelles en pointant les maîtresses.

Avec surprise, Edward distingua non les silhouettes d'Izumi et Martel, mais plutôt celles de Hughes, Gracia, Winry, ainsi que celle d'un inconnu, à leur droite. Malgré la douleur de son épaule, il augmenta le rythme pour les rejoindre, la troupe d'enfants le suivant de près.

-Si c'est pas Edward que v'là! s'écria Maes.

-Bravo Edoooo! beugla Winry. T'as gagné!

-On a vu toute la partie, sourit doucement Gracia.

-Tu lances trop bien, Edooo!

Paninya, une fille au caractère plutôt enflammé, envoya à Ed une tape sur l'épaule, le gratifiant de son coup de sport. Il ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue, au martyre, alors qu'il resserra l'étreinte de sa main gauche contre sa clavicule.

-Ça va, ton bras, Ed? s'inquiéta Hughes.

L'inconnu à sa droite, un homme aux courts cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux sombres, s'avança légèrement, une main tendue et la mine inutilement inquiète. Maes sembla prêt à faire les présentations quand la voix de Russel, un peu plus loin, jaillit du groupe.

-Alors, ça va pas, petite souris? On a mal?

Le silence se fit tout à coup maître. Les autres enfants, surpris et curieux, laissèrent passer Russel, qui souriait méchamment. Edward afficha une moue dédaigneuse, quoi que prudente. Si ce mioche se relevait aussi vite de sa défaite, c'est qu'il avait un plan, ou qu'il était sacrément en colère.

-Désolé que mon coup t'ait brisé le bras, renchérit-il avec une culpabilité bien imitée. Il faut croire que je ne maîtrise pas toujours ma force.

Sa vantardise cachait autre chose de bien plus grand, qu'Ed ne tarda pas à deviner. La présence de cet homme inconnu en était sans doute la cause. Russel faisait toujours tout pour bien paraître lorsque des adultes visitaient l'orphelinat. Il espérait probablement que faire tant de manières lui permettrait de se faire adopter plus vite. Il était toujours le premier enthousiasme à jouer une partie de soccer quand un couple de jeunes parents venaient, lors d'une visite mensuelle. Il faisait tout le temps le beau, remuant presque la queue si on lui aurait demandé, lorsqu'un futur parent faisait le tour des enfants à la salle à manger, les rares soirs d'entrevue.

Le coup d'œil que Russel envoya vers l'homme à la droite de Maes confirma son hypothèse. Le moral d'Edward baissa radicalement, malgré le fait qu'il ait gagné la partie de base-ball, une chose rare. Son pire ennemi pouvait être le pire être du monde, s'il s'y mettait.

-La prochaine fois, je lancerai plus doucement, poursuivit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

-Pas la peine de sortir ta fausse modestie, ironisa Edward, désormais de mauvais poil.

Ce fut peut-être la réplique de trop. Russel, qui avait été battu et humilié, envoya valser son masque de garçon sage. Son visage était déformé par la rage.

Maes semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il paraissait en être incapable, chose étonnante si l'on considérait sa franche manie de bavarder sans malaise.

-Tu veux te battre, petite souris?

Comme il _haïssait_ ce surnom. S'il n'aurait pas été en présence de la douce Gracia, il aurait volontiers envoyé son poing en pleine figure de ce…

-Ho non, la petite souris est effrayée? enchaîna Russel face au silence d'Edward.

-Ferme-la, _Russy_, grogna le jeune blond.

-_Ferme-la, Russy_, imita Russel de sa mine insolente. C'est tout? Pas de crise de colère?

Alors qu'un son de rage s'échappait de la gorge d'Edward, Alphonse se plaça devant lui, coupant de sa vue son adversaire.

-Arrête, Ed, lança-t-il, malgré la présence des autres. Considérant ta chance, tu vas te retrouver à la cave encore une fois si Izumi te surprend.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit-il tandis que Russel ricanait.

-Bon O.K.! On se calme, les jeunes! s'écria soudainement Maes, faisant sursauter l'assistance.

Russel envoya à Ed un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier, avant de partir, la tête haute. Le plus jeune, quant à lui, plissa le nez, enragé. Il avait vraiment marre de toujours avoir ce sale mioche sur le dos sans arrêt.

Ooo

Hé hé…XD L'arrivée vraiment subtile de Roy!


	6. Monsieur Mustang

(soupire) Woooa… T-T Le dernier chapitre était nul à ce point? Enfin bon, merci à Matsuyama pour son énorme enthousiasme et sa review! Je prie aussi pour que ce chapitre-ci ait un peu plus de succès… (s'en va gratter le plancher dans le coin de la pièce d'un air morose)

Sujet 24

-Monsieur Mustang-

Ooo

-…déjà fait du soccer, tu te souviens? Et même qu'Edo était dans mon équipe! Une fois, Russel l'a traité de nain de jardin, et Edo est parti avec le ballon sous ses yeux. Il était dans une de ses furies! Il a courut tout le terrain, tout seul, et il a même marqué un but! Après ça, Russel s'est vengé et en a compté deux au but adverse. Les autres n'avaient même pas le temps de toucher le ballon, la partie se faisait entre Russel et Edo. Évidemment, Russel a gagné à la fin. Il lui a fait un croc-en-jambe et Edo est tombé de tout son long par terre, et même que…

-_Winryyyyyyy_, gronda Edward avec rage.

Après la partie de base-ball et l'étrange échange entre lui et Russel, le petit groupe, composé de lui-même, Winry, Maes, Gracia, et cet homme, un dénommé Roy Mustang (qui était, selon les dires de Gracia, un ami très proche de Maes), s'étaient rassemblés à un petit restaurent plutôt populaire sur une rue passante.

Le moral d'Edward n'en était pas meilleur. Son épaule lui était affreusement douloureuse (bien qu'il faisait au possible de ne rien faire remarquer aux autres) et le regard noir que lui avait envoyé Russel ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Des guerres comme ça, il en arrivait souvent. Une autre commençait. Le premier à craquer serait le perdant. Russel ferait son possible pour lui ruiner la vie. Il se promis cependant d'y mettre autant d'effort de son côté.

-Il y a aussi la fois ou Ed est resté pris tout en haut de l'arbre de la cour parce que Léo lui avait fait croire qu'il avait vu un nid d'opossums. Finalement, il est resté là des heures parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à descendre. Russel ne s'était jamais autant marré et…

-T'as rien de mieux à foutre que de raconter les moindres détails de mes humiliations? gronda Edward, sans même prendre la peine d'être poli devant Maes et Gracia.

Monsieur Hughes ria légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ça toujours été comme ça entre toi et Russel? enchaîna-t-il.

La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était bien de parler de Russel. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, en plus de cet homme étrange, le noiraud, qui ne cessait de le dévisager. Il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici, entre les regards en coin de Maes et l'autre, et Winry qui se donnait un plaisir à raconter ses dégradations d'enfance.

-Faut croire, dit-il, pas très enclin au bavardage.

-Ho ça oui! Ils se détestent! renchérit Winry (Edward laissa retomber sa tête contre la table). L'année dernière, Russel a tenté de couper la tresse d'Edo au moins une douzaine de fois! Il n'a jamais réussi puisque Ed l'a enfermé une journée durant dans le cabanon de jardinage.

Maes s'esclaffa bruyamment et Monsieur Mustang ne put retenir un sourire.

-Par contre, cette fois-là, la maîtresse Izumi a découvert le tour, sinon Russel y serait bien resté une semaine entière! Je me souviens, Edward a eu droit à la pire crise de colère qu'on avait jamais vu! Elle était si furieuse qu'elle a traîné Edo par le collet et lui a interdit de dîner pendant un mois! Je crois qu'il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps dans la salle de punition, pas vrai Edo?

Il n'écoutait même plus, se disant que c'était mieux ainsi. Les mains sur les oreilles, la mine contrariée, il se cognait doucement le front contre la table, honteux. Sa fierté brisée, piétinée et faiblarde en avait déjà bien assez reçu. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui ajoute une couche d'humiliation.

-Bon, allez les enfants, je vous offre une glace, dit soudain Monsieur Hughes de son entrain habituel. Magne-toi, Roy, dit-il en fixant le noiraud. Je pourrai pas les porter tout seul.

Edward n'eut même pas le temps de refuser. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé de se faire offrir ce genre de choses par Maes. En plus, il n'avait pas été très poli envers Winry, qui était désormais sa propre fille. Il se sentit soudain mal, mais il ne voulut pas pour autant s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille. Non, c'était de sa faute à elle. Si elle n'était pas aussi bavarde et criarde…

-Edward, tu es sûr que tu vas bien? demanda Gracia, inquiète.

Il sursauta, se rendant compte que son automail tremblait légèrement. Il avait toujours aussi mal, comme si quelqu'un jouerait sans cesse entre ses nerfs artificiels sans délicatesse, en plus de ces élans nerveux qui allaient et venaient de son épaule jusqu'à sa nuque.

-Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il rapidement.

Pas question de montrer, ou de même parler de son auto-mail. Bien sûr, le groupe avait dut entendre la conversation lors de la partie de base-ball, mais il préférait continuer à cacher son bras droit, s'il l'était possible. Les gants qu'il portait avaient cette unique utilité. Il n'avait pas besoin de commentaires, ni de questions. Avec un peu de chance, tout ça passerait inaperçu.

-Voilà les glaces! s'extasia Hughes, un plat dans chaque main, qu'il déposa devant Gracia et Winry. Je savais pas quoi te prendre, Ed, alors Roy a choisit pour toi.

Monsieur Mustang lui déposa devant le nez une coupe de crème glacée à l'orange. Il en fut ravi, heureux de voir que le hasard lui avait permis sa saveur favorite.

Ce fut pendant que tout le monde mangeait qu'Ed remarqua, alors qu'il tentait au mieux de ne pas écouter les mille et uns récits de Winry sur les aventures de l'orphelinat, que Mustang ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards en coin. S'il ne s'en formalisa pas au début, il finit par s'en rendre mal à l'aise. Personne ne semblait le remarquer, excepté lui.

Une fois sa glace terminée, il ne souhaitait que rentrer au bercail. Winry empirait les choses, racontant toutes les péripéties possibles (dont certaines qu'il avait oublié, et qu'il s'était rappelé tout aussi douloureusement). Maes ne cessait de lui demander les détails et Monsieur Mustang écoutait toujours avec attention. Seule Gracia paraissait détachée, pouffant devant le comportement gamin de son mari.

-..et juste à ce moment, Russel lui a balancé presque tout le gâteau en pleine figure! Et pire que ça, le chien qu'avait trouvé Paninya deux jours avant s'est détaché de sa niche et l'a coursé pendant tout l'après-midi! Alphonse est venu me dire, le lendemain matin, qu'il avait trouvé Edward, endormi sur le toit, toujours recouvert de chocolat.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut assez, autant pour Hughes que pour Edward. Maes trouva la situation hilarante à s'en couper le souffle, et Ed préféra bouder dans son coin, n'ajoutant jamais rien, une main sur la joue. Son épaule lui faisait horriblement mal, il ne souhaitait seulement que de se retrouver seul pour souffrir son martyre en paix…

-Hé-ho! Edward, je te parle!

Le blond sursauta. Il avait fermé les yeux, tentant de canaliser son attention ailleurs que sur son automail, mais ça ne servait à rien.

-Tu ne le trouves pas un peu pâle, Gracia? s'inquiéta Maes.

-Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ajouta Madame Hughes. C'est à cause de la glace?

Edward se ratatina sur place. Sous les regards lourds de Maes, Gracia, et Monsieur Mustang, qui le fixaient tous avec une inquiétude qui l'écœura. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'être seul…

-Ça va, je…

-Tu sais ce qu'il a, Roy? l'interrompit Maes tout en enchaîna rapidement. Roy est médecin, tu sais ? Il pourra vite savoir ce qui cloche.

-Non, je…

Et puis quoi encore, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui colle un infirmier, il voulait seulement ses couvertures et sa peluche. Et Alphonse. Il se rendit douloureusement compte qu'une telle pensée était hautement puérile, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance sur le coup. Son automail était encore plus pénible qu'au départ. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une centaine d'aiguilles plantées sur l'épaule.

-Je vais aller lui faire prendre l'air, dit la voix grave de Mustang, qu'Edward entendit pour la première fois.

Il perçut qu'on le poussait à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il se sentait plutôt fiévreux, et se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait rien senti de tout ça auparavant. Peut-être que le fait de manger une glace dans son état n'avait pas été une si bonne idée.

La grande main de Mustang pressa son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'Edward sente l'air frais du dehors. Il lui vint aux oreilles le vague vrombissement des voitures passantes. D'après la noirceur qui y régnait, il en déduisit qu'il était passé sept heures.

-Ça va un peu mieux? questionna Monsieur Mustang.

Le blond ne répondit même pas, nauséeux. Sa main gauche serrait toujours son épaule droite, avec tant de force qu'il lui était impossible de cacher la cause de sa douleur.

-Laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil, lança-t-il en se penchant légèrement.

Edward le repoussa d'un mouvement d'épaule. _Foutez moi la paix_, pensa-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Voilà qu'il avait mal au cœur, maintenant. En plus d'avoir enduré les contes de Winry sur son enfance, il allait devoir subir l'humiliation de vomir en face de ce parfait inconnu.

-Je veux juste voir ton bras, Edward, tenta-t-il à voix basse, alors qu'il était déjà à genoux, à sa hauteur.

Le blond n'eut que la force de grogner de désapprobation, redoutant de vomir s'il ouvrait trop la bouche. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que ce type étranger, docteur ou non, découvre son automail. Monsieur Mustang le débarrassa de son gant droit et de son débardeur avec une délicatesse infinie, rendant Edward encore plus mal à l'aise. _Pitié, laissez-moi tranquille_, ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Mustang ne paru pas surpris d'y retrouver un bras de fer plutôt qu'un membre de chair et de sang. Il pressa deux doigts contre certains nerfs sensibles, tant que le blond sursauta, et faillit en dégobiller.

-_Arrêteeez_, geignit-il.

-Ne bouge pas, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Lâchez-moi…

Le médecin ne répondit pas, concentré à sa tâche. Il tâtait avec précision les muscles de l'épaule, tout en repliant certaines parties de l'automail remplies de tendons artificiels. Il était arrivé à Edward plus d'une fois de subir des indigestions, mais ce mal de cœur là était au dessus de ses forces et de son humeur.

-J'vais dégueuler, murmura-t-il, dans l'espoir que cet avertissement le fasse fuir.

-Pas étonnant, avec l'état dans lequel a l'air d'être ton foie. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te donner du sucre.

Découragé, Ed chercha en vain le rapport entre son foie et son automail mais, n'y voyant aucun lien, y renonça. Malgré ses essais, il lui semblait impossible d'avoir la paix. Mustang s'installa dans une position plus confortable, par terre, tandis que le malaise de l'orphelin grandissait de minute en minute.

-Sérieux, foutez-moi la paix, murmura-t-il.

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit distraitement le médecin.

Il s'activait toujours à observer et masser sous tout les angles son épaule droite, alors que sa seconde main était pressée sur son abdomen. Ed aurait donné si cher pour être dans sa chambre avec Alphonse, au fond des couvertures, sa peluche à l'oreille, entouré d'objets et d'odeurs connues…

-Bon, conclu Mustang. Je t'emmène à la clinique. Il n'est pas trop tard, je vais demander à Maes qu'il avertisse la maîtresse de l'orphelinat. Reste là deux minutes.

Il partit, le laissant seul dehors, à l'entrée du restaurent. C'était le moment idéal pour fuir. Hors de question de se retrouver en clinique. Tout ça, c'était à cause de son automail, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire prescrire il-ne-savait-quoi ailleurs que dans sa chambre.

Il tenta la fuite, mais le sol bascula sous ses pieds dans un équilibre vacillant. Il n'arriverait jamais à se rendre à l'orphelinat dans cet état. Il ne s'en découragea pas pour autant et se risqua à faire quelques pas, quand une main le rattrapa.

-Ou est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça? réprimanda la voix de Monsieur Mustang.

-_Noooon_, veut pas…

Et voilà que la fièvre le rendait débile! Mustang n'eut d'autre choix que de le traîner dans le sens contraire jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se lasse de combattre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une voiture spacieuse, noire, stationnée dans une rue parallèle. Cette fois-ci, le blond se défendit avec plus de volonté.

-Hors de question. Je monte pas là-dedans, gronda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Tu préfères marcher trois heures peut-être? Ma clinique est au Centre-Ville, pas la porte à côté.

-Et vous y avez pensé, si je dégueule?

-On va croiser les doigts, alors.

Honteux et furibond, il se laissa tirer jusque sur le banc avant, alors que Monsieur Mustang prenait place derrière le volant. Un haut-le-cœur plus violent que les autres le frappa, l'obligeant à placer une main sur sa bouche. _Je vais jamais tenir_, se démoralisa-t-il.

Le trajet en voiture fut infernal. Il fit de son mieux pour retenir les élans de son estomac, bien que ce médecin étrange ne semblait pas se vexer à ce qu'on vomisse dans sa belle voiture aux airs d'agent secret. Il distingua vaguement son reflet rouge et la peau blanchâtre par le mal de cœur dans la vitre brumée. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

Edward était déconnecté de la réalité quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique médicale. Avec une joie qu'il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler, il remarqua qu'elle était fermée, sans aucune lumière à l'intérieur. Avec un peu de chance, ce Mustang lâcherait son cas et le conduirait jusqu'à l'orphelinat…

-Pas de chance, se réjouit-il malgré son état sensible. Fermé. Tant pis, reste plus qu'à retourner chez…

-Et puis quoi encore? l'interrompit le médecin. C'est ma propre clinique, j'y entre quand je veux.

Son espoir fracassé en pièce, il n'eut pas le choix de suivre Mustang en grognant.. Les élancements de son épaule étaient moins présents, mais son mal de cœur revenait en force.

L'homme alluma les lumières de l'établissement une à une, tout en conduisant l'orphelin dans un couloir ou se suivaient plusieurs portes. Il ouvrit la première, dévoilant un bureau et un lit de patient, recouverte de draps blancs impeccables.

-Installe toi sur le lit.

Edward s'y laissa tomber, alors qu'une autre crise de haut-le-cœur revenait à la charge. Il était toujours aussi embarrassé, et maintenant très loin de son chez-lui. Il n'aimait pas l'endroit. L'odeur de chloroforme et de détergeant ne lui était pas totalement familière, tout ça ajouté au fait qu'il était seul, loin de tout endroit connu, avec pour seule compagnie un inconnu dont il ignorait tout.

Mustang sortit d'un garde-robe une pile de couverture, qu'il étendit sur le lit avec soin. La panique monta à sa gorge.

-Attendez, je vais quand même pas dormir ici…

-Bien sûr que si.

-Pourquoi!? C'est qu'un mal de cœur et…

-Peut-être plus, poursuivit Mustang. Il n'y a pas souvent de visite médicale à l'orphelinat, je vais en profiter pour m'assurer de ton état de santé quand tu iras un peu mieux.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il était réellement troublé, maintenant.

-Mais…

-Inutile d'en discuter, je ne te laisse pas partir d'ici avant que tu sois en parfaite santé.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il se déchaussa, prenant soin de ne pas trop se pencher, ce qui aurait accentué sa nausée. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, le médecin le recouvra sous les couvertures et s'assit à son chevet. Edward frissonna.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me veiller, non? s'alarma le jeune.

-Bois ça.

Sans pour autant répondre, il lui tendit un petit verre de ce qu'Edward croyait rempli d'eau. Mais lorsque le goût râpe lui grugea la gorge, il en douta grandement. En un rien de temps, ses paupières se firent encore plus lourdes. Mustang disparu lentement de sa vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ooo

Ça vous est jamais arrivé de vous sentir comme ça? XD Une fois, y'a un docteur qui m'a fait un truc semblable, j'avais trop la hoooonteuuuh…


	7. Examen Médical

Sujet 24

-Examen Médical-

Il était mi-conscient. La sensation très chaude qu'il sentait sur son ventre était le seul prétexte lui permettant de s'assurer qu'il était réveillé. Il ne fut pas désireux de sortir tout de suite de son sommeil cotonneux. Il avait toujours ce mal de cœur, mais la chaleur qui se dégageait des couvertures calmait un peu sa nausée. Son oreiller était beaucoup plus confortable que ceux de l'orphelinat. Lentement, très lentement, il en conclu qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre habituelle. L'absence de la respiration paisible d'Alphonse lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

Il serra le poing et fut très surpris de ne pas y retrouver le cou duveteux de sa peluche. Il tâta négligemment autour, sans jamais la trouver. Désormais nerveux, il tenta de sentir les couvertures. _Détergeant_, grimaça-t-il. Dans un délire plus ou moins dut à cause de la fièvre, il compara cette odeur à celle de la boîte qu'il avait trouvé au sous-sol, qui portait son nom. Ce souvenir lui rappela son bracelet, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas entre ses doigts, fait anormal. Il dormait toujours avec sa bouloche et sa chaîne. C'était une habitude idiote, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Hors, il ne trouva pas une trace, au toucher, de ces deux objets tant convoités. Il ouvrit les paupières, et la blancheur de la pièce le prit au dépourvu. Néanmoins, il avait deviné ne plus être à l'orphelinat, mais il n'avait jamais dormi ailleurs que dans sa chambre, aux côtés d'Al. Ce réveil hors du commun l'angoissa. Il aurait dut s'attendre à ne pas retrouver les murs ternes de son chez-soi provisoire, pourtant.

Il baissa la tête, curieux de découvrir d'ou provenait cette source de chaleur inconnue, sous les édredons. Ce n'était qu'une bouillotte, pressée contre son ventre, encore brûlante. _Ça c'est pas normal_, s'apeura-t-il.

Soudain, tout les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en une seconde, ramenant avec eux une migraine affreuse. Sur le coup de la surprise, il se redressa brusquement dans le lit de la clinique, envoyant les draps et la bouillotte plus loin. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée en un rien de temps.

-Edward?

Il sursauta. _Ho non, pas lui…_ Il aperçut vaguement la silhouette de Mustang s'approcher du lit, mais il n'y accorda pas d'attention. Un haut-le-cœur vigoureux lui contracta la gorge, probablement dut à son redressement affolé. Avant même que le médecin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward lui jeta un regard urgent de panique. Mustang sembla vite comprendre le message et se dépêcha d'amener le jeune blond à la toilette la plus proche. Il s'y laissa tomber à genoux et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien. Il y resta plusieurs minutes, à contempler le plancher carrelé de la salle de bain.

Mustang revint avec une serviette humide quelques secondes après. Il avait eu la décence de quitter la salle de bain durant la crise de vomissement, évitant un embarras supplémentaire à Edward. Il la tendit sous ses yeux et le blond dut se résoudre à le regarder. Bien que ses yeux étaient brillants d'inquiétude, son sourire avait quelque chose de moqueur.

-Un simple mal de cœur, tu disais? ricana-t-il en lui rappelant ses propres paroles de la veille.

_Va te faire voir_, grinça-t-il au fond de ses pensées. Il l'aurait bien dit à voix haute, mais la serviette humide, placée sur les lèvres, l'en dissuadait.

-Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais pouvoir en profiter, lança la voix du médecin depuis la pièce voisine.

-En profiter pour faire quoi? grogna-t-il.

Ses paroles passèrent pour du beurre, ni vues ni connues. Sans plus d'entrain, il se rendit sur le lit, ou l'attendait Mustang, un stéthoscope aux oreilles. Il avait délaissé son chandail d'hier, pour revêtir une blouse blanche qui ressemblait plutôt à un uniforme.

C'est en s'y laissant tomber qu'Ed remarqua qu'il était en caleçon. Ses pantalons avaient été accrochés sur un des crochets, au dos de la porte. Impossible maintenant de lui cacher l'automail de sa jambe gauche. _Sale type_…

-Tu as toujours la nausée? questionna-t-il tandis qu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

Pas de réponse. Edward se contenta de lui envoyer un regard furieux.

-J'en déduis que non. Mais je vais quand même te prescrire quelque chose, au cas ou.

Le blond l'ignora, tapant impatiemment du pied.

-Pas la peine d'espérer, remarqua Mustang. J'irai te porter à l'orphelinat seulement ce soir.

-Quoi!? Ce soir!? Pourquoi pas avant?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. Maintenant, arrête de bouger deux secondes…

ooo

Edward eut droit à l'examen médical complet. Mustang lui fit le coup du bâton sur la langue, l'examen de vue, l'inspection des oreilles et de la gorge, les tests respiratoires, les emprunts sanguins, une demi-douzaine de vaccins jusqu'à un _presque_ test urinaire (à cela, Edward refusa violemment). L'examen dura tout l'après-midi, de son réveil jusqu'au soir. Mustang paraissait fébrile, enthousiasme à chaque nouvelle étape, et il le fut encore plus pendant les radiographies, remarquant avec intérêt la croissance de ses os. L'orphelin fut loin de bien le prendre, endossant les remarques comme étant ironiques.

-Ta croissance semble tout de même un peu lente, remarqua-t-il.

-Sans blague? répondit méchamment Edward.

-Ne te vexe pas pour si peu, répliqua-t-il, souriant.

Il nota quelques informations dans un petit livret de cuir, qui était déjà rempli d'un bout à l'autre. Le blond en conclu qu'il s'agissait de son propre dossier, tout en restant légèrement sceptique.

-Vous allez faire cet examen à tout les enfants de l'orphelinat?

Mustang s'immobilisa dans son geste, un crayon au bout des doigts et une seringue dans l'autre.

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il après un moment de silence de sa voix grave.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais, soupira-t-il. Un loyer et une voiture, ça ne se paye pas tout seul. Je ne peux pas offrir des services gratuits à tout le monde.

Edward commença à s'alarmer, surpris.

-Mais…Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, je…

-Dans ton cas personnel, ce sera gratuit.

-Pourquoi?

Mustang se retourna pour fixer Edward, imperturbable. Ses yeux étaient songeurs, presque évasifs sur un sujet dont il ignorait les détails.

-Disons simplement que tu as eu de la chance de tomber malade juste en ma présence, conclu-t-il.

Le sujet était clos. Le blond n'eut pas le courage de demander des précisions. Le médecin fit le reste de l'examen en silence, de même qu'Edward, qui n'avait même plus la volonté de refuser tout ces soins.

Ooo

-Bien, je te laisse tranquille, maintenant.

Le blond soupira, satisfait. Cette inspection minutieuse enfin terminée, il pourrait espérer faire autre chose que de répondre à une série de questions dont il se souvenait à peine les réponses. Avec un entrain renouvelé, il se laissa tomber du lit, soudainement dans une forme impeccable. Plus de nausée, ni même de douleur quelle qu'elle soit à l'épaule.

-Vous êtes mécanicien?

Mustang finit son verre d'eau qu'il avait commencé avant de le reposer lentement contre la table. Tous les deux étaient face à face, assis au bureau de la clinique déserte, apparemment fermée les mardi.

-J'ai quelques notions, pourquoi?

-Vous avez réussi à réparer ça, répondit brièvement Edward en pointant son bras.

-Ce n'est pas bien dur. Tout est une question de nerfs.

Le blond hocha la tête, convaincu. Un peu penaud, il se rendit compte avec hargne qu'il trouvait admirable le fait que Mustang soit si connaissant. C'est vrai, après tout, il avait réglé tout ça si vite, en plus de toute l'inspection, qui n'avait pas laissé une seule marge de sa santé dans l'ombre. Ce Monsieur Mustang semblait connaître tout.

-Bon, viens, je te ramène à l'orphelinat, dit-il en se levant.

Edward bondit de sa chaise, impatient. Il avait beau se sentir mieux, il rêvait de retrouver Alphonse et de se pelotonner contre sa peluche. Il fut le premier à sortir de la clinique et marcha d'un pas enthousiasme vers la voiture noire étincelante. Avec un soupir, Mustang s'installa derrière le volant, une paire de lunettes noires sur le nez, qui firent ricaner Ed plusieurs minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? grogna Mustang, dans son habit noir impeccable.

-Vous vous êtes vu avec vos lunettes? pouffa-t-il, anormalement souriant. Vous êtes de la mafia ou quoi?

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque, et s'empressa de partir le moteur qui ronronna un petit instant. Ils partirent à bonne vitesse, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Edward se sentait d'une bonne humeur inaccoutumée. Sans doute le fait qu'il retournait en terrain connu, comme il l'avait si ardemment souhaité hier soir…

Il se stationna devant la cour déserte de l'orphelinat, et Ed fut une fois de plus surpris de voir Mustang descendre avec lui de la voiture, pour l'accompagner à la porte. _Drôle de type…_

-Monsieur Mustang! appela la maîtresse Izumi en ouvrant la porte.

Il vint aux oreilles d'Edward le bruit familier des conversations bruyantes des enfants aux rez-de-chaussée. Plus ou moins content, il se demanda un instant, maintenant qu'il y était, pourquoi il désirait tant se retrouver ici auparavant, dans cette ambiance qu'il avait toujours détesté au plus haut point.

-Il est en parfaite forme, aujourd'hui, dit Monsieur Mustang d'une voix étonnamment douce.

-Après vos soins, je n'en doute pas. Voulez-vous entrer un instant?

-Non merci, Izumi. J'ai à faire.

Il se pencha légèrement, fixant le blond d'un regard très profond qui le troubla.

-J'espère te revoir bientôt, Edward.

Il lui répondit par un grognement incompréhensible. Mustang partit sans plus attendre tandis que l'orphelin resta sur le perron jusqu'à ce que la voiture noire soit imperceptible.

-Ed! cria la maîtresse. Entre immédiatement ou je t'enferme dehors!

-Tu le connais? demanda-t-il à Izumi en passant à ses côtés.

-Bien sûr. C'est un ami très proche de Monsieur Hughes. Ils sont toujours ensemble.

Il voulut demander plus d'informations, mais il entrevit Alphonse, au fond de la salle, et oublia toutes ces histoires de docteurs pour s'élancer vers lui, heureux. Sa bonne humeur s'accentua encore plus lorsqu'Al lui sourit, comme toujours. Ils parlèrent longtemps, très longtemps, dans leur chambre, jusqu'au matin, de tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais Edward ne remarqua pas le sourire crispé que lui adressait sans cesse Alphonse.

Ooo


	8. Cher Alphonse

Un chapitre un peu triste. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…

Sujet 24

_-_Cher Alphonse-

-_Alphooooooonseuh!_

Edward sentit l'inquiétude monter à sa poitrine lorsque le silence répondit à son appel. Il faisait si noir, il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Et puis, il y avait la boîte, portant son nom, qui était là. Il ignorait comment elle avait atterri ici, mais elle était là, tout simplement. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions sur la présence de Monsieur Hughes, sur le lit d'en face, lui envoyant un regard anormalement empli de pitié.

-Al! Alphonse! Reviens!

Il ne vint pas à sa voix. Le blond se tourna vers Hughes, espérant une explication, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un œil triste. Edward jura entre ses dents, maintenant en colère. Bon sang, Al ne devait pas être bien loin. Il était toujours là quand il avait besoin de lui, toujours là quand il était triste, quand il se sentait seul. Il était _toujours_ là…

-Edward, murmura Hughes.

Il l'ignora. Il devait retrouver Al avant.

-Edward, répéta Hughes.

-Non, laisse-moi, je dois...

-Edward…

Dans un tourbillon de sensations floues, la voix d'Alphonse se mêla à celle de Hughes dans une agitation confuse. Il entrevit la silhouette de Maes se lever précipitamment, autant qu'il sentait contre ses épaules une secousse plutôt inconfortable. La voix d'Al se fit plus présente, et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Le visage d'Alphonse était là, tout près, inquiet. Il fallut à Edward quelques secondes pour prendre conscience qu'il était en train de rêver, et quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte qu'il avait tout oublié de son rêve énigmatique.

-Ed, ça va?

Une main sur le front, le blond se redressa, plus ou moins réveillé. Il était un peu perdu, et tentait en vain de se remémorer quelque chose d'important. Probablement un autre rêve stupide et sans intérêt…

-On est quel jour? maugréa-t-il.

-Vendredi, il est déjà tard. Midi et vingt. Tu serais mieux de vite sortir du lit avant qu'Izumi ne vienne te chercher elle même.

Cet avertissement lui fit renoncer une grasse matinée. Si la maîtresse montait jusqu'à la chambre, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

-Il y a des crêpes, aujourd'hui, annonça Alphonse d'un ton réjoui. Tu devrais te dépêcher, avant que les autres prennent les dernières.

Encore une fois, Al savait comment faire sortir un Edward morose du lit. Première étape, mentionner l'estomac. Ce fut efficace. Il sortit de la chambre à la course, suivit par le cadet qui pouffait doucement. Il se laissa glisser contre la rampe, s'attirant les menaces de Roa, qui passait dans le couloir au même moment. Sans plus s'en froisser, Edward poussa la porte de la cuisine avec entrain, sourire aux lèvres.

-Ben dis donc! C'est rare de te voir dans cet état, Ed, remarqua Martel qui s'acharnait aux fourneaux.

-Je prends 7 crêpes!

La cuisinière soupira et lui servit une assiette pleine à rebord, que le blond apporta sans voir devant lui jusqu'à la table libre la plus proche. Alphonse vint se joindre à lui, tout sourire.

-Ton estomac me surprendra toujours, souffla-t-il.

-Bah quoi? J'ai loupé le petit-déjeuner, alors je me reprends.

-Tu mets pour cause ta paresse au lit maintenant?

Edward lui répondit par une grimace, impatient de manger. Il était vrai qu'il dormait beaucoup plus que la majorité des autres orphelins de la baraque. Il était souvent le dernier à quitter le lit le matin, et le premier à dormir le soir. Izumi disait toujours que c'était dut à sa santé fragile, mais il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'avait jamais eu des symptômes autres que ceux d'une grippe. Rien ne prouvait qu'il était malade. Il était même en parfaite santé.

-Tu as vraiment la forme aujourd'hui, conclu Alphonse en devinant avec une exactitude impressionnante les pensées d'Edward.

-Faut croire. Mais ça, on s'en fiche. C'est quoi le programme de la journée?

Al parut soudain mal à l'aise, les yeux évasifs.

-Rien de spécial, j'ai certaines choses à préparer…

-Des choses à préparer? bouda Ed d'une moue déçue. Comme quoi?

-Ho…Plusieurs trucs à s'occuper…

Suspicieux, le blond s'approcha de son cadet, comme si celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler un secret inconnu de tous.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Al?

-Rien du tout! ria-t-il nerveusement. En fin de compte, tout ça peut attendre. On pourrait demander à Roa d'aller au parc, non?

-Au parc? répondit Ed, maintenant méfiant. Depuis quand veux-tu aller au parc?

-On y rencontrera peut-être Winry, sourit-il d'un air sadique. Je sais à quel point tu l'apprécies.

-Jamais! Pourquoi pas plutôt faire un tour sur les toits? J'ai trouvé un coin super ou on peut voir tout le quartier!

-Si l'une des maîtresses nous surprend, on est mort, Ed. En plus, c'est interdit, et dangereux.

-Justement là est l'intérêt, se réjouit l'aîné. Allez quoi, Al! Ce serait bien!

Alphonse soupira, vaincu par l'entrain que portait toujours Edward aux choses qui étaient interdites par l'ordre et les lois. Ce dernier finit ses crêpes en un temps record (tout en prenant soin de partir le plus vite possible, condamnant ainsi Russel à la tâche de vaisselle) et se dirigea vers la cour extérieure, qui unissait le terrain de base-ball et le petit bois.

Ils grimpèrent par les gouttières avec une habileté douteuse, bien qu'ils s'en sortirent indemnes malgré quelques maladresses. Sautant de toit en toit, d'éclats de rire et cris, ils marchèrent sur les dessus de la ville par les chemins les plus escarpés, surprenant plus d'une fois certaines dames qui étendaient leur lessive au balcon. Alphonse s'amusa particulièrement lorsqu'un chat prit Edward par surprise et manqua de le faire tomber dans l'une des piscines du quartier résidentiel voisin. Le blond se vengea sur le toit suivant, en lui lançant par la tête une poche de suie qu'il avait trouvé au creux d'une cheminée.

Le soleil déclinait lentement vers l'Ouest quand ils gravèrent enfin le toit de la chapelle, qui était à plusieurs kilomètres de l'orphelinat. Le paysage était magnifique, et offrait une vue panoramique d'une bonne partie de la ville, qui allumait tranquillement les lumières un peu partout.

-Je me demande si on s'est rendu compte de notre absence, s'inquiéta soudain Alphonse.

Tout les deux s'étaient assis contre l'une des tours, profitant de la vue illuminée et de la brise d'été.

-Probablement. Ça doit bien faire des heures qu'on est partit.

-Izumi va être furieuse.

-Et alors? renchérit Ed. Si elle n'était pas si butée et qu'elle nous laissait sortir plus souvent, on n'aurait pas à s'enfuir en douce comme ça. C'est de sa faute.

-Je savais que tu répondrais ça, ricana Al.

-Je suis si prévisible?

-Non. C'est juste que je te connais par cœur.

-Mieux que personne, murmura Edward.

-De même que pour moi, répliqua Alphonse. Personne ne me connaît mieux que toi.

Le blond sourit, ravi, et envoya à Al un regard empli de reconnaissance. Il redirigea ensuite ses yeux vers la ville, tout en rapprochant ses genoux contre son menton, dans une position de fœtus.

-Tu sais, Al, je suis content que tu sois là. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, ici.

Enfin, il l'avait dit. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il souhaitait en parler. Peut-être que cette ambiance chaleureuse et le décor environnant l'avait encouragé à se lancer…

-Moi aussi, Ed. Ça été bien toutes ses années, ensemble…

Il hésita un moment, silencieux.

-Je suis sûr que malgré la distance, on pourra continuer à se voir…

Edward se retourna brusquement, la mine déconfite.

-Al? De quoi tu parles?

Le cadet prit une grande respiration, tout en fermant les yeux. Il eut l'air si mature, si serein, un simple instant, qu'Ed en eut le souffle coupé.

-Tu sais très bien qu'un jour, ça arrivera…

Le blond se refusa de poursuivre. Il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais y penser. Et voilà qu'Al épiloguait sur le sujet…

-Un jour, toi et moi, on sera séparé. Tu pourrais trouver une famille d'ici très peu et…

-Arrête, Al. Tu sais très bien que celui qui partira le premier, ce sera toi. Je n'ai aucune chance de me faire adopter.

-Ed, bien sûr que si! Il faut juste être patient…

Loin d'être convaincu, Edward resta tout de même silencieux, sentant qu'Al désirait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Mais le cadet n'ajouta rien. Bien que l'ambiance n'était pas inconfortable, elle était tout de même différente de l'habituelle complicité. Edward contemplait la ville lumineuse, mais n'y voyait plus le même spectacle qu'avant. Il n'y voyait qu'une scène de tristesse, de rage, de désespoir, de résignation. Son cœur était dans une montagne russe qui ne faisait que lui pourrir la respiration. La bonne forme qu'il avait eu au cour de la journée sembla disparaître sèchement. Il se mordait sans cesse la langue, se retenant de dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient froids. D'un accord commun, ils rentrèrent par les toits, en silence et avec beaucoup plus de précaution qu'à l'aller. Ils eurent droit à un savon terrible en rentrant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent envie de se rebeller contre les cris d'Izumi. Ils montèrent à leur chambre et restèrent longtemps, tout les deux, dans le noir, à contempler le plafond, des pensées plein la tête.

Ooo

Le réveil fut ardu. Ses paupières étaient très lourdes. Il serra son poing et sentit la présence réconfortante de sa peluche entre ses doigts. Dans un effort de volonté dont il ignorait l'existence, il se redressa des couvertures et observa la chambre. Le lit d'Al était déjà fait. Autour de son lit, l'ordre régnait, fait anormal. Pas un seul vêtement par terre, pas même une chaussette.

Troublé, il se leva, chancelant, et s'approcha de la couche d'Al. Il n'y avait plus rien autour, ni effets personnels ni livres qu'il avait l'habitude de lire le soir. La place était totalement vide.

Dans un élan de panique, il s'élança vers la porte, presque enragé. Izumi ne pouvait quand même pas avoir changé Alphonse de chambre! Elle savait très bien qu'il n'endurait aucun autre pensionnaire de l'orphelinat excepté lui!

Il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante malgré sa grandeur et se rendit vaguement compte qu'il tenait encore sa peluche entre sa poigne. Mais peu importe, que les autres gamins le voient avec. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, comparé à Alphonse.

Il se rua vers la cuisine, ou il était susceptible de trouver Izumi. Martel le renvoya vers le hall, ou il en échappa sa bouloche, effaré.

Au seuil de la porte, il y avait une jeune femme, blonde, à l'allure stricte et au chignon serré, qui serrait la main d'Izumi avec un sourire. Juste à côté d'elle, un homme, une cigarette à la bouche, jetait un œil intéressé aux alentours.

Et à leur côté, il y avait Al. Al, qui affichait son sourire timide coutumier, fixant avec une joie apparente le couple d'adultes.

Edward crut recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. La jeune femme blonde s'aperçut de sa présence, et les trois autres finirent par tourner leur tête à sa rencontre. Mais ce qui brisa le plus son cœur, ce fut le regard d'Alphonse, empli de regrets et de tristesse.

-Edward? s'étonna Izumi. Depuis quand te lèves-tu à cette heure?

-Al, bafouilla-t-il. Al, tu…Tu pars?

Alphonse se précipita à sa rencontre et l'emmena hors du regard des autres. Ed se laissa traîner quelques pas plus loin, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Ed, murmura le cadet. Je… Je voulais te le dire, hier. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. En fait, une famille m'a…

-C'est eux? C'est eux dont tu parlais?

Edward perçut le tremblement évident de sa voix.

-Oui… Ils m'ont envoyé la demande d'adoption il y a deux jours… Ils sont…Vraiment gentils, je suis bien avec eux.

Le blond ne trouva rien à répondre, déchiré entre l'envie de crier et de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, continua Al. Ils habitent loin, je… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir te voir.

Sa voix était aussi brisée que celle d'Edward. Izumi appela son nom, mais Ed le retint par la manche, tremblotant.

-Al, je…

Il prit une grande inspiration, tant que ses poumons lui firent mal. Il sentait les tremblements incessants de ses mains, qui gardaient emprisonnés la manche d'Alphonse.

-Je… Je suis content pour toi, réussit-il à dire.

Il se força à afficher le plus beau sourire dont il était capable.

-Tu as une famille, maintenant. Tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité.

-Toi aussi, tu en auras une, Edward.

-Oui, sans doute, mentit-il, la gorge glacée.

Izumi cria une deuxième fois, et Ed dut se résoudre à suivre. Il était dans un état second étrange, entre l'irréel et le monde, comme s'il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, comme si son cerveau refusait de comprendre…

-Hé bien, au revoir, alors, salua la femme.

Alphonse adressa à Edward un dernier coup d'œil en guise d'adieu, qui lui fit plus mal que tout le reste. Encore une fois, il sourit, une sourire crispé et triste, mais il sourit. Izumi ferma la porte derrière eux, et Ed se retrouva seul, ayant pour seule compagnie le tic-tac répétitif de l'horloge d'entrée.

Ooo

… J'en pleure presque! XD


	9. Été grisâtre

Un seul commentaire… Mais quel titre de chapitre nul XD J'ai rien trouvé de mieux…

Sujet 24

-Été Grisâtre-

Trois mois passèrent à la vitesse d'un escargot. L'été s'achevait, laissant place aux temps frais et aux journées pluvieuses. Il était maintenant très rare pour les enfants de sortir de l'orphelinat, compte tenu du mauvais temps.

Un nouveau gamin, portant le nom de Ling, était arrivé dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était un peu plus calme que la plupart des autres, mais cela n'empêcha pas au blond de le détester. Oui, il était trop bruyant, trop jovial, trop aimable. Il était stupide, il le méprisait comme tous les autres.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Edward ne voyait ni les jours passer ni venir. Il traînait sa pauvre carcasse là ou il le pouvait. Il ne souriait plus, ne sortait plus. La vie à l'orphelinat avait tout perdu de ses atouts, comme une sauce insipide. Les heures étaient longues, les journées, infinies. Il restait des heures de plus au lit, enroulé sous ses couvertures et désirant y rester pour le reste de ses jours. Et quand il n'y était pas, il grimpait sur le toit, seul, et contemplait la cour et les collines environnantes.

Il ne participait plus à l'enthousiasme général lorsque les premières neiges tombèrent du ciel, pas plus que lorsqu'Izumi annonça qu'ils auraient droit à la visite de beaucoup de gens du voisinage pendant Noël. Non, tout ça lui importait peu.

Encore une fois, il était au lit, la tête sous les édredons. Il caressait de ses doigts la chaîne médicale qu'il avait trouvé, il lui semblait maintenant une éternité. Sa peluche n'était pas là. Non, il l'avait perdue depuis ce fameux jour, depuis le départ d'Alphonse. Il soupçonnait Russel de l'avoir prise, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander qu'on la lui rende. Il dormait très mal sans sa peluche. Il n'avait presque jamais dormi sans, depuis le jour il l'avait reçue…

Pour lui, la vie était devenue un enfer. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il était pire qu'autrefois, désobéissant aux ordres des maîtresses, se battant dans la cour avec Russel, irrespectueux, toujours maussade et impertinent. Il passait la moitié de son temps à insulter les autres orphelins, et l'autre moitié à attendre dans la salle de la cave, lors de ses punitions.

Il avait perdu la sympathie de la plupart des maîtresses, et attiré la pitié des autres. Izumi restait de marbre avec lui. Seule Martel semblait détachée de la situation, comme si rien n'avait changé. Tout semblait aller mal. Il en avait marre, mais se résignait, ne souhaitant que son lit le soir et qu'un petit bout de pain à manger au cour de la journée.

Lors d'un samedi matin, le vent tourna différemment. L'orphelinat eut droit à une visite inattendue.

-Salut la compagnie! salua Hughes avec vitalité.

Il était venu seul. Cela faisait bien 2 mois qu'il n'était pas venu à la résidence, prétextant être partit en vacances tout l'été.

Edward préféra s'éclipser, avant que Hughes ne le remarque. Il n'avait pas envie de voir personne, et il savait très bien que Maes viendrait le voir. Lui n'était pas au courant du départ d'Alphonse, ni de son changement de comportement, ni rien de tout ça. Malheureusement, son plan tomba à l'eau lorsque ce dernier s'élança vers lui avec son entrain naturel. Ed grinça les dents, agacé.

-Edo! Ça faisait un bail! Qu'est-ce tu dirais de venir faire un tour chez nous pour…

-Non.

Maes s'interrompit, surpris.

-T'es sûr? Il y aura plein de gâteaux! Gracia en a fait pour tout le monde! Il y a plein de gens à qui j'aimerais te présenter et…

-Pas envie.

Cette fois, le trouble s'afficha clairement sur le visage de Maes. Il baissa le ton, soudainement sérieux.

-Ça va pas, Edward?

-Ça va très bien.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te…

-Ha! Monsieur Hughes! interrompit une fois de plus Izumi en apercevant le visiteur.

-Izumiiiii! Ravi de te voir! J'étais en train de me demander si je pouvais t'emprunter Edward pour la journée.

-Avec plaisir. Ça lui fera un bien fou. Il y a bien des mois qu'il n'est pas sortit d'ici.

Hughes cacha son trouble derrière un sourire particulièrement entraînant et se dirigea vers la porte, une main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il l'emmena à sa voiture, saluant quelques enfants au passage et démarra le moteur, toujours avec enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin de l'orphelinat, dans le quartier voisin, il remarqua que Maes ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards en coin. Il n'en fit cependant rien, toujours morose.

-Ed, commença-t-il. Tu es…différent.

-Ha bon.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas sortit tout ce temps?

-J'en avais pas envie.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non.

Maes soupira, voyant que ses efforts ne servaient à rien.

-Toute la famille est là, aujourd'hui, débuta-t-il.

-C'est bien.

-C'est la fête à Elysia ! On a préparé du gâteau et plein de cadeaux!

-D'accord…

Monsieur Hughes fit une moue déçue devant ses courtes réponses. Ils arrivèrent à leur maison en parfait silence, seulement coupé par les soupirs bienheureux de Maes. Plusieurs voitures étaient stationnées un peu partout dans la cour, près du jardin et dans la rue. Des ballons jaunes et verts étaient accrochés à l'entrée, et la porte du jardin était ouverte, attendant qu'on y entre.

-Viens! lança Maes. Tout le monde t'attend!

Edward grimaça. Il voulait seulement retourner dans sa chambre, sous les couvertures à contempler le plafond. L'idée d'avoir à se présenter devant une foule d'inconnus sans intérêt n'avait rien pour lui remonter le moral. Il ne se donna pas la peine de cacher sa mauvaise humeur devant Hughes, espérant bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette petite fête.

-Salut tout le monde! cria-t-il en entrant dans la cour. Devinez qui j'emmène!

La mauvaise humeur d'Edward se fit à son plus haut. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. De veilles dames, discutant autour d'une tasse de thé et des vieillards débattant sur des points dont il ignorait le sujet. Une foule de parents et leurs enfants s'amusaient près d'une petite piscine, ou il aperçut Elysia, qui avait le centre d'attention des bambins. Une demi-douzaine de couple discutaient, debout, une tasse de café à la main. Au fond du jardin, une montagne de cadeau s'empilait jusqu'à être plus haute que certains arbustes de la cour. Il y avait des ballons partout, et la joie régnait d'un bout à l'autre. Partout, sauf pour Edward.

-C'est le jeunot dont tu nous as parlé? s'enquit une dame.

-_Edooooooooo_! hurla Winry. T'es venu! Ça fait siii longtemps! Viens! Je vais te montrer mes cadeaux!

Elle lui sauta à la gorge et le serra de toutes ses forces. Edward grogna de mécontentement, se retenant au mieux de lui envoyer quelques répliques cinglantes.

-Fous-moi la paix, Winry, gronda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

-T'es de mauvais poil, Edo! Tu n'as pas dormi? Je m'en doutais!

Quelques adultes s'approchèrent de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il crut d'abord être entré en enfer. Entre Winry et ses manières criardes et tous ces adultes qui le fixaient avec curiosité… Il aurait préféré mourir mille fois.

-Bonjour Edward, dit une voix douce.

Le blond sursauta, tentant en vain de se rappeler le propriétaire de cette voix. Il n'eut pas le choix de se retourner pour tomber face à face avec Monsieur Mustang.

-Salut…

-Attention Rooooy! Edo est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui! lança Winry, toujours accrochée à son cou.

-Lâche-moi, Win, morigéna-t-il en la poussant sans manière.

Ooo

Ce fut un cauchemar. Il tenta de fuir la compagnie des autres toute la journée, sans jamais y parvenir. Il dut même se forcer à sourire devant Elysia, cette petite gamine, la fille de Monsieur et Madame Hughes. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais même dans sa morosité la plus profonde, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être désagréable avec un bambin. Peut-être en était-il simplement incapable. Ce fait fit beaucoup rire Hughes, qui remarqua vite l'astuce, et lui colla Elysia dans les bras tout l'après-midi.

Ce fut plus ou moins efficace. Il tenta de s'isoler, mais constata avec regret qu'il ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner de la fête avec la fêtée elle-même dans les bras. Il renonça donc à s'éloigner, mais ne s'autorisa pas pour autant à sourire aux autres invités. Il préférait rester près de la piscine, un pied à l'eau, celui de chair, à examiner le voisinage des alentours du haut du balcon. Il se fit sourd aux nombreux appels de Maes, et fit comme si rien n'était lorsque Gracia s'y joignit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de paix.

La plupart des invités partaient déjà. Monsieur Mustang lui avait apporté un morceau de gâteau, mais le blond n'y avait même pas touché, le laissant sur le bord de la table. Il le fit manger par Elysia, qui sembla très ravie d'avoir droit à une deuxième part. L'air frais commençait à remplacer la chaleur de la journée et certains criquets entreprenaient déjà leurs premiers chants. La soirée au dehors était paisible, avec cette simple brise, qui faisait danser les arbres des jardins du quartier. Mais Edward n'en profitait pas. Il fixait un point invisible au loin, sans vraiment le voir.

-Edward?

Il sursauta brusquement. Sous la surprise, son pied, qui avait été laissé à l'eau, s'enfonça jusqu'au genou. Il laissa échapper un vague grognement en observant son pantalon, maintenant mouillé.

-Vous êtes content? gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Monsieur Mustang, qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Plutôt oui, sourit-il malicieusement. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux?

-Je suis pas nerveux.

-Non?

-Non.

-Certain?

-Laissez-moi tranquille.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait après lui!? Le message était clair, non? Il remarqua d'un œil distrait le froncement de sourcils de Roy, qui parut surpris de son ton sans réplique.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tout à coup?

-Rien.

-Ed, grogna le médecin. Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu n'as…

-En quoi ça vous concerne? l'interrompit Edward. Je vais très bien, je suis en parfaite santé, maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

-Tu as changé, Ed. Que s'est-il passé?

-Rien du tout! _Rien_!

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si maussade?

-Je suis toujours comme ça, je l'ai toujours été et vous n'y changerez rien. D'ailleurs, ça ne vous regarde même pas.

-C'est faux. Tu es un garçon plein d'entrain et énergique. Si tu es comme ça, j'en déduis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

Edward grimaça, presque écœuré. Ce sale type ne le connaissait même pas! Et il avait l'arrogance de prétendre le _connaître_!?

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle!? Vous ne m'avez vu qu'une fois, et c'était parce que j'étais malade!

-Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'ai pu te voir, répliqua Monsieur Mustang d'un ton soudainement sec. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-J'ai rien à vous dire.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai demander moi-même à Izumi. Elle pourra me dire la raison de ton état.

-Mais pour qui vous vous prenez? Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, lâchez l'affaire.

Le silence accueillit ses dernières paroles. Pendant un instant, Ed crut qu'il avait gagné le combat, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Mustang, il se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'en avoir finit.

-C'est ton dernier mot? répliqua Mustang.

-D'après vous?

Sans une minute de plus, Edward fut soulevé de terre. Malgré ses cris de protestation, Monsieur Mustang le traîna par le collet jusqu'en bas du balcon, rejoignant Hughes qui lançait des au revoirs aux derniers invités. Ce dernier fit un bon de surprise en voyant Edward qui se laissait tirer à la suite de son meilleur ami, rageant contre le ciel et les médecins.

-Lâchez-moi! Foutez moi la paix!

-Hughes, je m'occupe de le ramener à l'orphelinat, dit la voix furieuse du docteur.

-Heu, Roy? Tu es sûr que…

-Tout baigne, t'inquiète! cria-t-il pour se faire attendre malgré les protestations d'Edward qui n'appréciait guère d'être traité comme un rejeton fautif. Je veux juste monter à ce gamin quelques bonnes manières.

Sous le regard ahuri de Hughes, ils partirent dans un tourbillon de bousculades, jusqu'à ce que Roy se lasse et finisse par soulever de terre l'enfant par les aisselles.

Ooo


	10. Solitude

Sujet 24

-_Solitude_-

-Bon, Ed, sois tu te calmes immédiatement, sois j'emploie les manières fortes, réprimanda Mustang.

-Lâchez-moi, _merde! _Laissez-moi tranquille!

-Edward, gronda la voix menaçante du médecin.

-Allez vous faire voir!

Monsieur Mustang laissa échapper un soupir blasé, et saisit l'oreille d'Edward entre ses doigts. Le blond grimaça et s'immobilisa dans la seconde suivante, les épaules raides.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez!?

-J'emploie les manières fortes.

-N'importe quoi! Laissez-moi partir!

-Tu auras été prévenu.

Sans plus attendre, il pinça avec plus de force l'oreille du blond, qui n'eut pas le choix de suivre le mouvement. Il cria de douleur et se débattit comme un fou, mais ce Mustang ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir lâcher quoi que ce soit.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend!?

-Je veux seulement que tu me suives à l'intérieur, _tranquille_.

-Je peux y aller seul, _merci_.

-Je viens avec toi, dit le médecin d'un ton sans réplique. Je dois parler à Izumi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

-Je souhaiterais lui poser quelques questions sur ton comportement impertinent, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Y'a rien à dire!

Mustang perdit patience. Avec un peu moins de douceur dont il avait l'habitude, il saisit le bras d'Edward et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la porte de l'orphelinat. Il y cogna trois coups secs et attendit patiemment, sourd aux contestations du gamin. Comme prévu, ce fut Izumi qui répondit à la porte, vaguement surprise de voir Monsieur Mustang, et non Hughes, ramener Edward au bercail.

-Monsieur Mustang? Tiens, c'est une surprise!

-Désolé de passer à l'improviste, s'excusa-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte autour du bras d'Ed, qui gigotait toujours un peu plus.

-Il y a un problème?

-Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter quelques minutes de votre précieux temps? demanda Mustang en poussant Edward à l'intérieur.

Intriguée, la maîtresse lui proposa le salon, qui était vide à cette heure, puisque tous les jeunes étaient à la cour à jouer une partie de base-ball.

-Edward, va rejoindre tout le monde dehors, débuta Izumi, mais elle fut coupé par la main levée du médecin.

-Je préférerais qu'il soit là, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Cette fois-ci, on pouvait très vite remarquer qu'Izumi était hautement curieuse de la discussion à venir. Elle s'assit sur l'une des causeuses et proposa le divan d'en face à lui et Mustang.

-Je suis ici pour vous poser plusieurs questions, commença le médecin, soudainement très sérieux.

Izumi jeta un regard assassin vers l'orphelin, qui se recroquevilla sous la pression. Il était clair qu'elle pensait recevoir de la part de Mustang des réprimandes à propos du jeune blond aux manières insolentes.

-Vous avez du remarquer un léger changement dans le comportement d'Edward, ces derniers temps, débuta-t-il. Je me trompe?

-Si ce n'est du fait qu'il est plus effronté, impoli, susceptible, impatient, maussade et colérique, je ne vois pas d'autres changements.

-J'peux partir, maintenant? grogna Ed.

-Non, toi tu restes. Savez-vous depuis quand il est comme ça? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Izumi.

-Quelques mois, je dirais. Un ou deux. Peut-être trois.

-Et selon vous, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu enclencher son comportement?

Izumi réfléchit un petit instant, l'index sur les lèvres et la mine pensive. Edward ne souhaitait que disparaître, mais la poigne ferme de Mustang contre son épaule l'en dissuadait.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle. Lui et Russel finissent toujours par se battre, mais ça n'a rien de nouveau. Ils ont toujours été comme ça. Il y a eu le nouveau Ling, qui est arrivé dans sa chambre, mais le changement date d'avant, il me semble…

Les épaules d'Edward se raidirent sous l'effet de la rage. Mais c'était quoi, cet interrogatoire? Il n'était pas à une réunion entre directeur et parent pour cause de tapages, merde!

-C'est peut-être à cause du départ d'Alphonse, remarqua-t-elle. Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne peut être que ça. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Alphonse était le seul avec qui Edward ne s'est jamais battu, je crois…

-Il est partit?

-Oui, il s'est fait adopter par un jeune couple de mariés. Ils résident au Nord de la région…

-Donc, il ne l'a pas revu depuis?

-Pas du tout.

-Merci beaucoup, Izumi, sourit Mustang. Vous m'avez déjà bien éclairé. Si je peux me permettre, je vais le reconduire à sa chambre, j'ai un ou deux mots à lui dire.

Izumi partit, vaguement intriguée, et pointa au médecin la direction des chambres. Tout deux s'y rendirent en silence, alors qu'Edward faisait de son possible pour s'enfuir, sans jamais réussir à fuir la poigne de Mustang.

-Sur le lit, ordonna le médecin, tandis qu'il jetait un œil à la chambre.

Le blond resta immobile.

-Sur le lit, je t'ai dit, gronda-t-il une fois de plus.

Pas de réaction. Voyant que les ordres n'étaient pas ce qui marchait le mieux envers l'orphelin, il y renonça et s'installa lui-même sur le lit, sans quitter des yeux l'enfant.

-Tu comptes rester debout tout ce temps?

Edward sembla comprendre le message et s'assit, tout en prenant soin d'être le plus loin possible de Mustang.

-Alors, c'est ça, commença-t-il. C'est parce qu'Alphonse n'est plus là que tu es comme ça?

Le blond resta muet. _Comme si j'allais te faciliter la vie, bâtard_.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Monsieur Mustang ne le gronda pas et se contenta plutôt de soupirer de lassitude.

-Je sais que ça doit être dur, mais ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que le problème va se régler.

_Mais de quoi il se mêle, ce sale type!?_ Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Et puis quoi, il n'était pas un jouet à qui il suffisait de faire la morale une fois de temps en temps!

-Calme toi, lança Mustang lorsque ses épaules se crispèrent. Écoute, tu as toutes les raisons d'être triste. Tu t'entendais bien avec lui, non?

Cette question le prit totalement au dépourvu, ramenant sa peine en force. Si, il s'entendait bien avec Alphonse. Trop bien. Il était le seul qu'il l'avait jamais compris. Il n'avait plus personne maintenant. Plus de famille, pas d'amis, pas même Alphonse. On lui retirait tout ce qui avait de plus cher à ses yeux pour ensuite se borner à lui faire la morale sur son comportement… Pour la peine, il eut presque envie de crier sa rage, mais il savait très bien qu'il en serait incapable sans verser une ou deux larmes. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

-Tu te sens seul? devina Mustang.

Le médecin semblait le voir comme étant une évidence. Edward préféra se taire, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné ses manières rustres. Et cet homme n'avait rien avoir avec lui. Non, ce n'était qu'un médecin qu'il avait rencontré par chance, et que le hasard des choses s'était arrangé pour que leurs chemins se croisent encore. Il n'avait rien en commun avec cet homme, il ne lui devait rien…

Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Voilà que les paroles de ce sale type lui faisait repenser à Alphonse! Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas s'apitoyer, de ne pas y repenser. Et voilà que maintenant, sa tristesse revenait à la charge, lui embrouillant la vue. Qu'était-il censé répondre? Pas question de laisser ce Mustang avoir le dernier mot. Pas question de lui parler. C'est ce qu'il voulait…

-Écoute, je…commença Mustang, mais Martel apparut au même moment, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Pardon! les interrompit-elle. Edward, je suis allé faire le ménage dans les autres chambres et j'ai trouvé ça dans celle de Russel.

Elle brandit de sa main une peluche de chien vieille et rabougrie.

-C'est à toi, pas vrai?

Edward se leva brusquement du lit et la lui arracha des mains. Il se dépêcha de la cacher, le rouge aux joues, tout en prenant soin de dissimuler son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé sa peluche. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Mustang, le visage totalement déconfit qu'il affichait le choqua. _Et merde, elle n'aurait pas plus attendre une minute de plus avant de se pointer avec!? _ragea-t-il.

-Je me disais bien aussi que tu serais content de la retrouver, sourit Martel en tournant le couteau dans la plaie. Alphonse m'a déjà dit que tu dormais très mal sans elle.

_Mais TA GUEULE!_ écuma-t-il intérieurement. L'expression de haine pure sur son visage devait en dire long puisque Martel partit à l'instant, un sourire crispé de mise. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Mustang, son estomac descendit de plusieurs crans. Le médecin avait une mine si désarçonnée qu'il s'en sentit extrêmement affecté. Honteux, il ne souhaita que le départ de Mustang pour se cacher le reste de la soirée, histoire de laisser une petite pause à son orgueil maladif.

-Bien…Je…Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Le blond cria sa victoire, quelque part au fond de sa tête. Au moins, il aurait la paix pour la nuit. Mustang partit d'un pas lent hors de la chambre, tout en le saluant vaguement. Edward était si soulagé qu'il sentait son cœur battre jusqu'à sa gorge. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit et en plus, il avait retrouvé sa peluche. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait réduire un peu ses insomnies…

Ooo

-EDWARD!

Il grogna dans son sommeil. Il avait dut s'assoupir, il ne se souvenait pas du tout s'être couché…

-EDWARD! cria plus fortement Izumi, du premier étage.

Non sans geignements, il se leva très lentement des couvertures pour descendre au premier d'une démarche maladroite par son réveil. Après s'être cogné les orteils à peu près partout ou il était possible de se les coincer, il se rendit enfin à la cuisine, ou l'attendait Izumi, qui ne semblait pas d'une humeur des plus aimables. Elle tenait à la main un balais, ce qui était généralement mauvais signe.

-Mais j'ai rien fait! s'apeura Edward d'une voix encore endormie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette visite de Mustang, hen? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Hein?

Long sur la détente, il s'aperçut 1) qu'il n'était que 21h 2) qu'il s'était assoupi juste après le départ de Mustang et 3) qu'Izumi était, très, _très_ furieuse pour des raisons qui lui échappaient encore.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Tu as insulté quelqu'un sous son nez? Tu as été impoli, _encore_? Tu as…

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, _Madame_? l'interrompit-il tout en insistant sur le dernier mot, sachant très bien que l'utilisation de ce terme lui vaudrait quelques heures de punition.

La phrase eut l'effet escompté. Izumi vira au rouge en quelques secondes et l'envoya sèchement à la salle de la cave. Sifflotant, l'orphelin s'y rendit, ravi d'avoir droit à quelques heures de solitude sans avoir à endurer la compagnie des autres.

Ooo

Tout petit chapitre! On me pardonne?


	11. Douce vengeance

Mais c'est que ça a prit du temps! 0_o Ouais, pardon… Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour m'occuper de Louise (mon portable) ces temps-ci…

-Douce Vengeance-

-Alleeeeeez, Russy, approche un peu…

Bien installé en haut du cadre de porte, dans une position digne des contorsionnistes de cirque, Edward tentait de garder en équilibre un seau d'eau rempli à rebord. Après plusieurs minutes de batailles et quelques éclaboussures, il parvint à la maintenir en place, en haut de la porte, condamnant le prochain qui l'ouvrirait à se tremper jusqu'à l'os.

Ce n'était pas sa première manœuvre de la journée. Après avoir retrouvé un peu de moral (dut au retour de sa peluche, accessoirement parlant), il était maintenant d'attaque pour une petite vengeance à ce sale Russel, qui avait gardé si longtemps son jouet en captivité. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il avait mis dans les caleçons de Russel de la poudre à gratter (par chance, il avait réussi à accéder à la buanderie en faisant croire à Roa qu'il avait perdu des chaussettes), laissé « tomber » dans ses souliers une ou deux araignées bien grasses qu'il avait trouvé au jardin, remplacé son dentifrice par de la crème à pied, avait tenté (sans grand succès, malheureusement) de glisser quelques vipères dans sa chambre (il s'en était montré incapable, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fuir de peur chaque fois qu'il croisait l'un de ses sales reptiles dégoûtants et visqueux) en plus d'avoir chargé son repas de Chili le plus fort sur le marché.

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà eu droit à quelques réprimandes, une ou deux crises de colère de la part d'Izumi, quelques autres heures de plus passées dans la salle de punition à son actif et privé de repas pour les prochaines semaines à venir. Cela ne l'arrêtait en rien, tandis qu'il était résolu à gâcher la vie de Russel par tous les moyens possibles.

La partie de foot auxquels tout les enfants avaient participé dans le jardin fut également un autre terrain de guerre pour lui, qui s'acharna particulièrement à laisser traîner ses pieds un peu trop près de ceux de Russel, qui ne put rien contre ses crocs-en-jambe répétitifs. Ce petit jeu lui valut une semaine de plus de privation de dîner, et Izumi le menaça même de l'enfermer pendant un mois dans le cabanon.

Il se montra encore plus insupportable la semaine suivante, lorsque Russel tenta de lui jouer quelques tours de passe-passe. Lorsqu'Edward découvrit une couleuvre sous son lit, il fut si en colère que ses cris alertèrent l'orphelinat entier. À son grand déshonneur, il ne put se résoudre d'entrer dans sa chambre, avant de s'être assuré que le serpent n'y serait plus. Il dut piétiner sa fierté et demander l'aide de Ling, son compagnon de chambre, et de le prier d'en sortir le reptile, tout en priant toutefois que rien de cet événement ne tomberait entre les oreilles de Russel.

Et pour la énième fois, il était puni, comme d'habitude. Izumi, à court de moyen et voyant bien que de l'enfermer dans une salle plusieurs heures ne servait strictement à rien, l'avait encellulé dehors, dans le jardin. C'était une façon de parler, évidemment, puisque le quartier complet était à sa portée. Mais pour l'instant, il ne désirait rien de cette liberté provisoire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est de voir Russel vaincu. Et pour de bon.

Sa lèvre inférieure saignait et son œil droit était enflé. Il revenait tout juste d'une bagarre, qui avait plutôt mal tourné. Il avait perdu, une fois encore. Russel faisait le double de sa taille et le double de sa force. Évidemment, Edward était plutôt agile, mais pas assez pour rivaliser contre le puissant poing de Russel, qui l'avait atteint en pleine tempe. Il se réjouissait néanmoins d'avoir réussi à laisser à son pire ennemi quelques bleus plutôt sérieux, en plus d'une dent un peu cassée, qu'il avait sentie craquer sous l'un de ses coups de pied.

D'un mouvement de poignet, il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre, se promettant de se venger prochainement. Il avait très froid en plus, et rien pour le réchauffer. Mais il n'irait jamais chigner dans les jupes d'Izumi pour entrer à l'intérieur. Ça, non, lorsqu'il rentrerait, il aurait la tête haute et fière.

-Edward, approche un peu, dit soudain la voix d'Izumi.

_Parlant du loup_, grimaça-t-il. Il ne lui sourit pas, et ne s'approcha pas non plus. Il se contenta de lever le menton, une expression de défi au visage.

Contrairement à ce qu'il cru, Izumi s'assit à ses côtés. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se montrait si douce envers lui. Il s'en méfia, ne trouvant aucun prétexte expliquant un tel changement de comportement.

-Edward, ça n'a plus de sens, débuta-t-elle.

Il prit bien la peine de rester de marbre.

-Ça fait des mois que tu empiles les bagarres. Russel a faillit se casser la mâchoire.

Edward renifla hargneusement. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau. Elle ne s'inquiétait que pour Russel.

-Tu aurais eu la conscience tranquille, toi, s'il lui serait arrivé malheur? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, mais je voudrais que tu fasses un effort. Ça n'a vraiment plus de sens, Ed. Tu ne sors plus, tu ne fais que te battre, et quand tu n'es pas en punition, tu passes tes temps-libre à embêter les autres ou à rester dans la chambre sous tes couvertures. Ça ne va pas du tout.

Le blond ne répondit pas, roulant ses yeux vers le ciel.

-Ça te ferait du bien de sortir, Ed.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça? Elle semblait vouloir s'en convaincre.

-Je suis venue pour te le dire, pour ne pas que tu sois surpris, demain.

Ces dernières paroles attirèrent vite son attention, soudainement curieux. De quoi parlait-elle?

-J'ai demandé à Monsieur et Madame Hughes de t'héberger pour un temps. Ils viendront te chercher demain, vers midi.

Scandalisé, Edward avait ouvert les bouche, pour la refermer ensuite, à court de mot pour expliquer sa révolte. Un sentiment de haine et de tristesse l'assaillit rapidement, alors qu'une colère froide se démenait du reste et ne demandait qu'à sortir sous forme de cris. Étrangement, les mots qu'il laissa échapper ne furent pas ceux auxquels il se serait attendu.

-Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, c'est ça?

Son cœur descendit jusqu'à son estomac lorsqu'il perçut ses propres paroles. _Encore_… Encore, on l'envoyait ailleurs, parce que personne ne voulait de lui. Même l'orphelinat, ce recueil pour enfants délaissés et désespérés ne voulait de lui. Il n'avait sa place nul part…

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que non. Je crois seulement qu'il serait mieux pour toi de voir autre chose que l'orphelinat.

-La belle excuse, siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Izumi ne sembla pas entendre son dernier commentaire puisqu'elle quittait, en direction de la porte d'entrée, le laissant seul dehors à ses réflexions. Plus d'une fois, l'idée alléchante de fuguer quelque part dans le voisinage lui vint à l'esprit, mais il y renonça, probablement par soucis de ne pouvoir remplir son estomac dans les jours à venir.

Cette perspective d'aller vivre ailleurs pour il ne savait combien de temps ne l'enchantait pas du tout. D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'Alphonse n'était plus ici, rien ne le retenait à l'orphelinat. De toute manière, qu'il soit n'importe ou, ici ou chez Hughes, ça ne changeait rien. Il n'était à sa place nulle part. Il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de se dire qu'il était chez lui, qu'il était dans son chez-soi, à la maison. Non, tout ça, c'était hors de son vocabulaire et il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. C'était des mots qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de bannir de son lexique, tant leur résolution était improbable.

D'un mouvement rageur, il donna un coup de pied sur l'une des roches à sa portée, qui alla se fracasser contre le mur du cabanon du jardin. Le bruit réveilla l'un des chiens du voisinage, qui ne cessa de japper pendant les dix minutes suivantes. Plus d'une fois, Edward laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant d'enfin se résoudre à s'approcher de la porte, espérant qu'Izumi le laisserait entrer.

Ooo

-Ou est-ce tu pars? demanda Ling avec son sourire habituel.

-J'en sais rien, grogna Edward, lassé par les questions sans intérêt.

-Tu ne sais pas ou tu vas?

-Non, je ne sais pas ou je vais.

-Qui t'as dit que tu partais? Tu as des adultes qui ont demandé à te voir?

Le blond ricana sans joie à cette idée. De tout les enfants de cette baraque, il était le seul, l'unique, qui n'avait jamais été demandé en entrevue par de futurs-parents. Le seul qui n'avait jamais eu de visite de la part d'un couple intéressé. Il était toujours le dernier à qui on s'intéressait. Les adultes souhaitaient des enfants sages, pas des garnements aux manières de voyous.

-Izumi a seulement trouvé que ce serait mieux que je reste ailleurs, puisque je suis dans ses pattes, résuma Edward d'une voix caverneuse.

-Mademoiselle Izumi ne ferait jamais ça! s'indigna Ling.

-Bien sûr, elle ne ferait jamais ça, ironisa-t-il. Elle est tellement attentionnée, si douce, généreuse et aimable. Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille!

Il tira contre son épaule sa maigre valise, qui était majoritairement remplie de vêtements de rechange, de sa peluche et de sa chaîne médicale. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre. Sans un regard en arrière, il laissa Ling seul à la chambre et partit d'une marche funèbre dans le couloir, ignorant les questions qui fusaient de partout autour.

-Edo? Tu pars? s'informa l'une des jumelles.

-Edo s'en va!

Il ne sut s'il était mieux d'éclater de rire ou de soupirer lorsque tous les autres enfants descendirent à ses côtés avec excitation. Ils semblaient tous croire qu'il avait été adopté, et s'étaient vite précipité au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'espoir de voir les nouveaux parents. C'est avec déception qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'aucun couple n'attendait à l'entrée. Izumi était à la cuisine, ce qui réduisait les chances qu'une quelconque apparition de parents dans les prochaines heures à venir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit Fletcher.

-Je m'en vais, soupira Edward, toujours incapable d'être trop désagréable envers lui.

-Ça, on avait deviné, lança la voix narquoise de Russel. Je me disais bien aussi que c'était impossible. Aucun parent saint d'esprit n'adopterait un nain de jardin caractériel.

Edward n'avait pas l'humeur à se battre, ni à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers Russel. Ça ne servait à rien, s'il répliquait quoi que ce soit, il perdrait de toute façon.

-T'as perdu ta langue, petite souris? C'est la couleuvre qui t'as fait cet effet?

-Ouais, tout ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le silence qui s'en suivit en dit long sur la surprise de Russel, qui s'attendait probablement à voir une crise de colère habituelle. Edward se rendit d'un pas lourd jusqu'au fauteuil, près de la porte, et s'y laissa tomber. Les autres enfants retournaient tant bien que mal à leurs occupations, bien que la plupart d'entre eux continuaient à lui envoyer de temps à autre quelques regards en coin. Même Russel tint sa langue pour une fois, et préféra scruter Edward du fond de la salle, sans un mot. Le jeune blond, quant à lui, ignora l'attention qui lui était destinée, et préférait plutôt s'apitoyer sur son sort en silence, maudissant Izumi, Monsieur Hughes et cette vie de poisse.

Midi pile sonna sans le moindre signe de Maes. Tout le monde s'était désintéressé de la situation et avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Le temps était pluvieux dehors, dissuadant les enfants de jouer une partie de foot.

Monsieur Hughes arriva lorsque l'horloge annonça la demi-heure. Son entrain coutumier sembla faire tâche dans cet univers de platitude dans lequel Edward s'était enfermé. Sans plus d'enthousiasme, il suivit Hughes contre son gré, et eut un léger pincement au cœur en entendant la porte de l'orphelinat se refermer derrière, lui garantissant quelques semaines infernales loin d'endroits familiers.

Ooo

T-T Est-ce qu'un jour, je vais cesser de martyriser Edward ? Qui sait…


	12. Chez les Hughes

Sujet 24

-Chez les Hughes-

Il était déjà entré dans la maison de Monsieur Hughes. Plus d'une fois, il y était venu, avec ou sans son contentement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'y entrer pour la première fois. L'odeur qui vint lui chatouiller les narines lui était inconnue. Il semblait être entré dans un nouveau monde dont il ignorait tout, et cette vision des choses l'effraya un bref instant. Il était un étranger pour cette famille, rien de plus. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise ici, malgré la main bienveillante de Maes qui pressait son épaule.

-Bonjour Edward! lança Gracia depuis la cuisine. Tu as faim? J'ai fait de la tarte aux framboises.

-Laisse-lui le temps d'arriver, Gracie, répliqua Maes tout en sauvant Edward qui n'avait su que répondre.

Il le débarrassa de son manteau et l'amena au salon pour lui laisser une place au sofa. Edward colla ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, intimidé, tout en emmêlant négligemment ses doigts. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Aurait-il à rester en compagnie de Monsieur et Madame Hughes toute la journée?

-Comme tu vas rester ici pour un certain temps, débuta Maes, nous t'avons…

-Combien de temps? interrompit Edward.

Maes le dévisagea tristement.

-Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Izumi m'a dit que tu ne sortais toujours pas, je lui ai proposé de te prendre quelques temps. Nous t'avons préparé une chambre pour demain. Tu n'en auras pas besoin plus longtemps puisque nous partons en camping dès la semaine prochaine!

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine effarée. Camping? Il n'en avait jamais fait et n'avait jamais souhaité en faire. Ça ne signifiait qu'une chose pour lui; vigilance constante. Partager les tentes, lui assurant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de cacher ses auto-mails et sa peluche en tout temps, comme il lui serait également difficile de s'éclipser, pour se retrouver seul…

-Sinon, que dirais-tu d'un petit morceau de tarte? s'exalta Monsieur Hughes. Les tartes de ma Gracia sont les meilleures du quartier, peut-être même de la ville entière, ou du pays, ou encore…

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, hésita Edward, qui ne voulut pas pour autant être impoli.

C'était à peu près vrai. Il y avait bien plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim, mais c'était tout simplement dut au fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas manger.

-Avant de dire ça, tu n'auras pas le choix d'y goûter, susurra Hughes du bout des lèvres, tout en se dépêchant de pousser un Edward réticent à la cuisine.

Ooo

-Ce sera ta chambre pour ce soir! déclara Hughes.

La chambre d'ami était plutôt spacieuse, bien plus grande que la chambre de l'orphelinat, grise et terne. Un lit simple meublait le coin du mur, ou les ombres de la lune naissante se filtraient par la fenêtre avec vue sur la cour.

-J'ai déposé ta valise près du lit, tu sais ou sont les toilettes, poursuivit-il. S'il a un problème, tu sais aussi ou me trouver!

Il partit d'un pas guilleret par le couloir central qui menait au salon. Peu enthousiasme, Edward se laissa tomber contre ses bagages et y chercha en vain une brosse à dents, qu'il trouva sous sa peluche. Il se rendit sans entrain jusqu'à la toilette, mais faillit faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut Winry, une brosse à dent à la bouche, qui s'amusait à grimacer à son reflet. Malheureusement, il n'eut le temps de repartir en sens inverse, puisque la blonde le remarqua avant et lui fit un sourire noyé de dentifrice.

-Edo! dit-elle malgré la quantité impressionnante de rince-bouche qu'elle gardait entre ses joues. Ça me rappelle le temps ou j'étais à l'orphelinat avec toi!

Edward se fit une place à ses côtés, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Évidemment, à lui aussi, ça lui rappelait cette époque, mais contrairement à elle, il était loin d'y prendre un plaisir à se le remémorer.

-Ça sera bien les prochaines semaines! s'exclama-t-elle. On sera toujours ensemble, comme avant! Mais tu sais, je ne serai pas là demain dans la journée, puisque je serai à l'école…

_Comme c'est dommage_, se réjouit intérieurement Edward tout en cachant son sourire en se brossant les dents avec une ardeur renouvelée. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école, mais il avait la vague impression que Winry s'occuperait personnellement de lui confier chaque détail hautement insignifiant.

-C'est très différent de l'orphelinat, l'école, commença-t-elle. Tu sais, les maîtresses là-bas ont beaucoup plus d'enfants à s'occuper! Il y a plein de classes, et une trentaine d'élèves pour chacune! Mais j'ai appris beaucoup plus de choses à l'école qu'avec Mademoiselle Izumi. Par exemple, hier, en maths, on a…

_Et c'est repartit_… Après avoir acquiescé d'un coup de tête chacune de ses phrases sans fin, il trouva enfin le moyen de fuir sa compagnie, prétendant être très fatigué. Une fois rendue à « sa » chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, flairant les couvertures qui ne portaient le parfum que d'une marque quelconque de lessivant à la lavande. Il n'aimait pas ça. À l'orphelinat, les draps ne sentaient rien. Pourquoi devaient-ils être parfumés ici? C'était trop…inhabituel, inconnu.

Il s'empressa d'aller fermer la porte, tout en s'assurant que personne ne pourrait entrer. Il put ensuite vider sa valise à son aise, laissant traîner sa peluche sur le coin du lit et s'enrouler inconsciemment sa chaîne médicale autour de ses doigts tandis qu'il observait la chambre sous un angle plus critique.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucune veilleuse à sa portée, signifiant qu'il n'aurait autre choix de dormir à la noirceur totale (habitude qu'il trouvait stupide, mais n'arrivait pourtant pas à se débarrasser). Il espéra plus ou moins que la lumière du dehors éclaircisse un peu la chambre, alors qu'il éteignait la lumière pour courir jusqu'à ses draps, mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser traîner ses pieds trop longtemps près du dessous du lit (Note de l'auteur : Bah quoi, on a tous nos peurs d'enfance XD J'avais toujours peur de me faire attraper le pied par _quelque chose_ qui se cacherait sous le lit…). Malgré tout cela, il avait bien trop d'orgueil pour aller quémander un lampion à Monsieur Hughes et préférait mourir de peur plutôt que d'ajouter une ecchymose de plus à sa fierté.

Il ne put dire avec exactitude le nombre d'heures qu'il passa à observer le plafond, vu l'absence d'horloge. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts très longtemps, angoissé par demain et les semaines à venir. Il ne savait plus vraiment ou il en était, s'il préférait être ici plutôt qu'à l'orphelinat ou non. Partout ou il allait, c'était pareil. Il n'était à l'aise nul part…

Et le fait de l'admettre lui faisait encore plus mal.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit passée à se retourner entre tout les sens sous les couvertures, il daigna enfin sortir de sa chambre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et la petite horloge du couloir lui annonça qu'il était seulement 10h30, ce qui était tôt si l'on comparait ses grasses matinées habituelles…

Un fumet plutôt agréable l'accompagna à la cuisine. Gracia s'acharnait à faire des crêpes, accompagnée par Elysia, qui était recouverte de farine de la tête aux pieds. Edward tenta de poser bruyamment ses talons contre le plancher, espérant que les autres s'aperçoivent de sa présence sans qu'il n'ait à dire un mot. Son stratagème marcha puisque la petite Elysia courut à sa rencontre et Gracia lui sourit.

-Bonjour, Edward, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Winry est déjà à l'école et Maes est partit au travail.

Par réflexe, le blond se tira une chaise de la table de cuisine et s'y assit, l'estomac bondissant au fumet agréable des crêpes qui se répandait dans la cuisine.

-Tu dois avoir faim, devinant-elle. Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé hier.

Il ne sut que répondre et préféra attendre que Gracia lui donne une assiette pleine avant de murmurer un vague « merci ».

-Je compte aller faire quelques courses cet après-midi. Si tu veux, tu peux venir. Mais peut-être préfères-tu rester ici?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête vague, le regard fixé sur ses crêpes.

-Je veux rester avec Edo, moua! se plaignit Elysia.

Edward releva la tête, surpris. Il était vrai qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle lors de son anniversaire, lorsque Monsieur Hughes s'était arrangé pour la laisser sous sa garde.

-Je peux rester avec lui, maman? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, si ça ne dérange pas Edward, s'empressa de répondre Gracia.

Cette réponse le surprit grandement, tant qu'il laissa sa fourchette en l'air. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Gracia lui faisait assez confiance pour laisser sa fille bien-aimée entre ses mains.

-Ça te dérange pas, hen Edo? s'enquit la petite.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il en secouant vivement la tête.

Le cri de joie qu'Elysia poussa le toucha plus qu'il ne le voulut. Il tenta d'ignorer ce détail en accordant à son déjeuner plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait, sous l'œil bienveillant de Gracia.

Ooo

-Soyez sages! cria Gracia depuis la voiture.

Elysa lui envoya de grands signes d'aux revoirs tandis qu'Edward se contenta de lever légèrement la main. Aussitôt sa mère partie, la jeune cadette s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'au salon, ou trônait au centre quelques jouets aux couleurs voyantes. Elle fouilla bruyamment entre ses babioles pour en sortir plusieurs feuilles et des crayons qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours.

-Tu veux dessiner, Edo? dit-elle en lui montrant avec fierté son trésor.

Son enthousiasme débordant décocha à Edward un maigre sourire. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et s'empara d'un crayon, tandis qu'Elysia s'animait à exposer toutes les choses qu'elle aimerait bien dessiner.

Ooo

-Dis, Edo, pourquoi tu es toujours tout seul?

Edward s'immobilisa dans son mouvement, alors qu'il pliait négligemment une feuille pour en faire un avion en papier. Il sourit tristement, dirigeant toute son attention vers Elysia.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il avec chagrin.

-Pourquoi tu pars toujours te cacher seul? questionna-t-elle une seconde fois dans une vision futilement différente.

Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que lorsqu'il était seul, il n'avait pas à se soucier d'être comme on voulait qu'il soit… Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas à l'aise avec les autres… Parce qu'il méprisait tout le monde, jaloux de leur vie facile et de leur avenir prometteur…

-Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il avec une légère confusion.

-Papa dit que personne n'aime être seul, déclara Elysia d'un ton sûr d'elle. Il dit que les gens qui sont seuls sont très malheureux et qu'il faut à tout prix les accompagner pour qu'ils se sentent mieux.

L'orphelin ricana légèrement, peu surpris. C'était tout à fait le genre de Monsieur Hughes de raconter des bobards pareils…

-Et toi, Edo? Tu te sens seul? Maman m'a dit que toi, tu n'avais ni de maman, ni de papa pour s'occuper de toi, avoua-t-elle d'une voix enfantine qui, malgré sa pureté, transperça un peu le cœur d'Edward. Ça doit être dur, non?

-Un peu, avoua-t-il tout en se surprenant lui-même. Mais c'est comme ça…

-Comment tu fais pour manger si tu n'as pas de maman pour te préparer de repas?

-Là ou je vis, il y a une dame qui se charge de me faire à manger, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Et qui joue avec toi et t'amène pleins de jouets?

-Personne, chuchota-t-il, pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

À son grand trouble, Elysa perçut son chuchotement et y répondit par une expression choquée.

-Personne ne vient t'apporter de jouets? s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée.

Elle oublia aussitôt le dessin qu'elle avait commencé pour se précipiter vers ses propres jouets, dont elle choisit les plus beaux pour les tendre vers Edward, la mine résolue.

-Alors je vais t'en donner! dit-elle, comme si ce geste aurait pu résoudre tout ses problèmes.

Le blond saisit l'ourson duveteux qu'elle lui avait montré pour le pousser avec douceur contre le cou d'Elysa.

-Ils sont à toi, ceux-là, se résigna-t-il avec délicatesse. Un jour, plus tard, moi aussi j'aurai quelqu'un pour me donner des jouets, mentit-il ensuite.

Avec une finesse qui l'étonna lui-même, une fois de plus, il se pencha vers la petite, les mains sur les genoux.

-Winry aussi, avant, n'avait personne pour lui en donner, mais maintenant, elle a une maman et un papa comme toi.

Il était si étrange de raconter ce qu'il avait pris des mois à se résigner à une jeune enfant qui n'avait aucune idée de ses propres tourments. Étrangement, il prenait un effort particulier à ne pas lui faire de mal, à lui sourire et protéger sa pureté d'enfance, alors que lui-même ne se souvenait guère d'en avoir déjà eu une.

-Et toi, quand est-ce que tu en auras, des parents?

_Probablement jamais_, grogna-t-il intérieurement avec un regret prononcé.

-Un jour, dit-il pour la rassurer. Peut-être très bientôt.

-Alors tu ne seras plus triste? s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne seras plus seul?

-Non.

-Promis?

-Promis.

Le sourire crispé, il fixa la petite Elysa qui le dévisageait intensément, le mettant silencieusement au défi de ne pas respecter sa promesse. Pour dissiper l'ambiance, Edward sourit, tout en jetant à la petite un regard empli de malice.

-Ça te dit, une partie de cache-cache?

Ooo

-Je suis rentré! cria Hughes de l'entrée, alors qu'il se déchaussait et fermait la porte à sa suite.

Il n'eut aucune réponse à son appel, pas même un bruit de pas.

-Gracia? appela-t-il. Tu es là?

Aucun bruit. Curieux, il étira le cou, et ne perçut que les jouets d'Elysia, étendu partout au sol. Soudainement méfiant, il se retourna vers Roy, qui se déchaussait également tout en accrochant son manteau dans le garde-robe d'entrée.

-Il n'y a personne? s'informa-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hughes. Peut-être qu'elle est partie faire des courses avec Elysia et Edward.

Les deux hommes montèrent à la cuisine, ou il n'y avait toujours pas âmes qui vivent. Ils trouvèrent vite le garde-manger pour s'y servir et en sortir un ou deux sac de croustilles. Ils bavardèrent, insouciants, jusqu'à ce que des cris ténus leur parviennent aux oreilles.

Cette fois très inquiet, Maes descendit les quelques marches pour se rendre à la chambre d'Elysia, qui était également vide. Roy le suivit faire le tour de la maison, tandis qu'il ouvrait toutes les portes afin d'y trouver une trace de l'orphelin et de sa fille. En un dernier espoir, Maes ouvrit la porte de derrière, donnant sur le jardin, et sentit une vague de soulagement intense l'assaillir. Roy vint à ses côtés, également tout sourire.

Elysia criait à en perdre haleine, bien encrée sur les épaules d'Edward qui tentait de la désarçonner de son trône. Après un mouvement d'épaules plus brusque que les autres, la petite perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'arrière, rattrapée par Edward qui en tomba à la renverse pour chuter en un bruit mât sur la pelouse du jardin. Elysia riait, à bout de souffle, alors que le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, la respiration saccadée.

Décidant que c'était bien assez pour aujourd'hui, il plaça une fois de plus la gamine contre ses épaules et marcha sereinement vers le balcon. Mais il faillit la laisser tomber une fois de plus lorsque son chemin fut barré par deux hommes, en l'occurrence Maes et Monsieur Mustang. Il sursauta si fort que les rires d'Elysia redoublèrent, indifférente à l'effroi dont était victime Edward.

-Yo! salua Hughes, dont le sourire se rendait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Monsieur Mustang se contenta d'un signe de main, mais il continuait d'afficher un air hautement mesquin, en direction du jeune blond.

Pris la main dans le sac, Edward se ratatina sous l'effet de la rage, bien conscient que la mine sournoise de Monsieur Mustang lui était destinée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais le tour avec les enfants, dit-il d'un sincérité douteuse.

_Sale bâtard!_ gronda-t-il au creux de sa tête. Un son peu rassurant sortit de sa gorge sous la forme d'un grognement de rage. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, celui là!?_

-Au fait, ajouta Hughes. J'avais oublié de te le dire, mais Roy viendra avec nous en camping. Ca va être plutôt bien, tu penses pas?

ooo


	13. En route

Il était temps, vous dites? Ouais, en effet… Je ne suis pas encore complètement sortie de ce truc immonde et énorme qu'est ma pile de devoirs et examens, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre non plus, mais je vous fais tellement attendre que ça en devient pathétique. Pas drôle. Donc voilà.

D'ici là, je vais essayer de… comment on dit déjà? Dormir? Oui, ce serait bien… XD

o0o En route o0o

-Tout le monde est prêt? s'informa Hughes en jetant un œil au rétroviseur, tout en se dandinant confortablement contre son siège, le volant en main.

Seules Gracia et Winry, qui étaient toutes deux en avant, lui répondirent. Edward occupait l'espace restreint à l'arrière, derrière le chauffeur, coincé au fond aux côtés d'Elysia qui trônait fièrement au milieu. À l'autre extrémité, Monsieur Mustang était confortablement installé en position de détente, affichant son habituelle expression hautaine.

-Winry, Ed, vous êtes passés aux toilettes? dit Hughes. On ne pourra pas s'arrêter avant quelques heures.

Le blond ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que de lui envoyer le regard le plus noir possible, par le rétroviseur. Winry ne put s'empêcher répliquer avec enthousiasme.

-Elysia, tout va bien en arrière?

-Siiiiiiii! répondit-elle avec entrain, tout en serrant le bras d'Edward qui en grimaça.

Monsieur Hughes démarra le moteur. Ils étaient prêts à faire quelques heures de route jusqu'à la place désignée, un terrain de camping plutôt réputé pour sa tranquillité et la beauté des paysages. Edward colla son nez contre la vitre, devinant l'enfer à venir. Déjà, Winry avait commencé à parler sur un sujet dont il n'avait aucune idée, et même la bonne humeur de Maes ne lui redonnait pas le moral.

Izumi semblait être très contente de son départ. Il était vrai qu'il créait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en réglait à l'orphelinat, mais le fait de l'admettre était une autre histoire. Elle avait dit que sortir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pourtant, l'issue de ce voyage était très claire pour lui. Ils partiraient très loin, ce qui n'assurait pas leur retour avant une bonne semaine. La fuite était impossible et il avait la vague impression qu'il lui serrait irréalisable de se retrouver seul les jours à venir. La petite Elysia, qui semblait avoir une affection particulière pour lui, lui collait sans cesse aux semelles telle son ombre.

Malgré ça, Edward était incapable de réellement lui en vouloir. Sa gentillesse taquine et ses manières touchantes arrivaient toujours à lui arracher un maigre sourire. Excepté Alphonse, il n'avait jamais autant sourit à personne aussi souvent, comme l'avait remarqué Hughes tout haut, durant le voyage.

Et puis, il y avait ce bâtard, _Mustang_. Tout en lui lui déplaisait. De son attitude complaisante jusqu'à ses paroles presque toujours ironiques, il avait perdu l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de plaisant chez ce docteur énigmatique. Pire encore, ce Mustang semblait l'apprécier, ce qui ne lui donnait pas le choix de l'endurer. Il tentait toujours la conversation, malgré la réticence apparente d'Edward, qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour n'avoir rien à répondre. Ses tentatives n'étaient cependant jamais vraiment fructueuses, puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, Mustang arrivait toujours à le provoquer en se moquant mesquinement de sa taille.

-Edo, tu veux jouer avec moi?

Prêt à affronter le pire, il tourna très lentement la tête, distinguant le profil d'Elysia qui semblait sortir de son sac à dos un jeu portatif de tic-tac-toe. Il aperçut également le sourire en coin de Mustang et y répondit par un grognement, le mettant au défi d'ajouter un seul commentaire.

-T'as un chat dans la gorge, Edo? s'inquiéta Elysia.

-Non, c'est rien, ajouta-t-il d'un ton aimable qui faisait contradictoire à l'œil meurtrier qu'il dirigeait vers Mustang.

-Dis, Edo, tu n'aimes pas Roy? demanda-t-elle une fois de plus.

La question le prit par surprise et le laissa baigner dans une grande confusion, toussotant. Il fut très heureux de constater que Hughes et Gracia n'entendait rien de tout ça, trop occupés à écouter râler Winry. Mustang, quant à lui, donna toute son attention à la conversation, visiblement curieux de la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Non, c'est que…En fait…

Il eut beau bafouiller, il n'arriva pas à former une phrase correcte, ce qui lui assura de lui faire monter le rouge aux joues, très conscient que Mustang devait bien se marrer.

-Roy est très gentil avec moi, dit Elysia d'un ton qui ne permettait à personne de la contredire.

-Vraiment? s'enquit Edward en feignant la surprise, belliqueux. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

-Doucement Edward, répliqua Monsieur Mustang de sa voix calme et grave. Sinon tu vas finir par me vexer.

-Avec votre orgueil démesuré? sourit affablement le blond. J'en doute beaucoup.

Mustang ricana, dévisageant toujours Edward avec cynisme. Elysia dut prendre pour acquis que tout était réglé puisqu'elle plaça d'autorité le jeu qu'elle avait sortit sur les genoux de l'orphelin, l'obligeant presque à jouer. Il tira la langue en direction du médecin avant de commencer à jouer, se contraignant à être le plus agréable possible envers Elysia.

Ooo

Il avait un peu mal au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un voyage aussi long dans une voiture. Le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas tourner la tête hors de le fenêtre. Si Hughes, ou encore pire, Mustang, s'apercevait de son visage maladif, il n'aurait jamais la paix.

Winry s'était endormie, à son grand bonheur. Gracia observait silencieusement le paysage et Hughes sifflotait quelques airs de musique qui passait à la radio. Mustang lisait tranquillement un livre, et Elysia s'était endormie elle aussi, confortablement installée entre les bras d'Edward. Il avait pourtant très sommeil, mais s'empêchait fermement de laisser tomber ses lourdes paupières sans raison particulière.

Il était déjà passé 16h lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran numérique de la voiture. Le soleil commençait déjà à s'incliner, tout en rafraîchissant l'air qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte de Gracia. Son estomac grondait sans cesse et il tentait à tout prix d'empêcher le sommeil de l'accueillir à bars ouvert, bien qu'il était plutôt désireux de rejoindre Elysia dans le monde des rêves.

Il resta quelques temps entre la somnolence et la réalité, seulement troublé par les bosses sur les chemins sinueux de la campagne. Il finit enfin à trouver Morphée sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, pour dormir d'un repos sans rêves.

Ooo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était ni dans un lit ni dans la voiture. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de dur et un fumet de brûlé lui piquait les narines. Il ouvrit les yeux, étourdi, et ne perçut qu'une grande toile bleue, parsemée de tâches vertes.

Avec un œil un peu plus averti, il comprit qu'il s'agissait du ciel, couvert par le sommet des arbres feuillus aux couleurs verdoyantes. Le vrombissement lointain des voitures était remplacé par des bruits nouveaux, des oiseaux, des insectes, et le crépitement d'un feu. Il se redressa en grognant, la tête tournante, pour plisser les yeux sur son entourage.

-Edo s'est réveillé, maman! cria la voix d'Elysia.

Il sentit aussitôt une secousse à son bras, pour ensuite distinguer la silhouette d'Elysia, pendue à sa manche.

-On est arrivé, Edo! On a même fait les tentes!

Une main sur le front, désarçonné, il discerna 3 tentes, un peu plus loin. La surface sur laquelle il se reposait n'était autre qu'un banc de parc. Hughes s'occupait maladroitement du barbecue, qui dégageait déjà beaucoup de fumée, Gracia coupait des légumes sur l'une des tables de pique-nique et Monsieur Mustang était assis, non loin de lui, près d'un arbre, épluchant du maïs. Ils étaient installés dans une petite vallée, à l'ombre des nombreux arbres. Le ciel rose annonçait le coucher du soleil et des jours de beau temps à venir.

-Ed! cria Maes. Tu vas prendre de la crème d'oignon avec tes légumes?

-Heu…

-Non, Maes, lança Mustang, plus rapide. Il prendra seulement la viande et le maïs.

-Je suis capable de répondre seul, dit hargneusement Edward alors que Hughes partait en direction du barbecue.

-Connaissant ton étrange manie de tout garder pour toi et de subir en silence, je crois plutôt que tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé de la crème à l'oignon, railla Mustang.

Il préféra garder silence tout en rageant intérieurement, bien conscient de ne pas avoir le choix d'admettre que ce Mustang avait tout à fait raison.

Ooo

-EDO! VITE, VIENS VOIR!

Il se demanda mollement quel autre prétexte avait trouvé Winry pour crier. Il s'approcha du feu de camp, pas tout à fait enthousiasme. Gracia tenait un sac de guimauves à la main et quelques bâtons dans l'autre. Hughes arrivait à tâtons dans le noir pour s'asseoir auprès du feu en jubilant d'avoir trouvé des saucisses à faire griller. Mustang jetait à son ami un regard des plus découragé et Winry avait déjà deux guimauves entre ses joues, lui donnant l'air d'un écureuil avec des cheveux.

Comme Elysia était couchée, il avait pensé que le moment était parfait pour s'éclipser loin des autres. Sa stratégie avait fonctionné à peine cinq minutes. Winry l'avait retrouvé et semblait vouloir s'assurer personnellement qu'il serait présent lors du feu de camp.

-Des saucisses, Ed? demanda Hughes, tout sourire.

-Essaie les guimauves! Maman, tu as pris un bâton pour Edo?

Gracia lui tendit avec un doux sourire une branche plutôt longue à laquelle une guimauve était déjà au bout, attendant d'être grillée près de la braise. Ce qu'il fit, hésitant. Il n'avait jamais participé à un feu de camp. Ce genre de scène, il les avait toujours vu dans les films qui passaient à la télé, alors qu'il était très loin de s'imaginer qu'il en ferait un jour partie.

Trop loin dans ses pensées, il remarqua avec beaucoup trop de retard que sa guimauve avait déjà rendue l'âme, complètement noircie par les flammes et dégageant une odeur de brûlé étrange. Edward grimaça, de mauvais poil. Manquait plus que ça. Winry s'esclaffa, mais il la fit taire en lui lançant un regard noir pour ensuite engloutir son festin d'une bouchée, qui s'avéra bien meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, même calciné.

-Demain, on ira à la pêche, dit Hughes sur le ton de la conversation. On m'a dit que le lac était poissonneux, on pourra en profiter.

-Reste à savoir si tu arriveras à attraper quelque chose, railla Mustang.

-Moque toi, va! À notre dernière partie de pêche, tu n'avais pas l'air bien brillant, trempé comme tu étais!

Mustang se raidit, sa propre guimauve suspendue dans les airs. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Roy déteste être trempé, pouffa Hughes en direction d'Ed et Gracia. Si vous l'aviez vu! On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une piscine! Ce poisson-là lui a donné la douche de sa vie!

Winry trouva la situation hilarante et Mustang ne trouva rien à répondre, excepté de se recroqueviller légèrement, grimaçant.

-Tu viendras avec nous demain, hen Ed? s'enquit Maes.

-Heu… C'est que…

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur du lac, sourit-il.

-Je n'ai pas peur!

-Dans ce cas, tu viendras avec nous! Je vais te montrer la technique. Si c'est Roy qui te l'enseigne, tu vas finir au fond du lac avec les poissons.

Ooo

C'est tout, et oui. Un grand pardon, j'ai honte…


	14. Que des réponses

Sujet 24

-Que des réponses-

Ooo

La forêt était calme et paisible, et les seuls sons qui atteignaient ses oreilles étaient le bruissement des feuilles et des branches sous ses pieds, accompagné par la rumeur des oiseaux, pics-bois et écureuils qui se chamaillaient dans les arbres. Un vert vif dominait le paysage, et quelques rayons de soleil se filtraient parfois entre les branches touffues de feuilles pour éclairer le tapis de la forêt d'une mosaïque illuminée.

Edward resserra sa poigne au bâton de fortune qu'il avait trouvé. Hier, pendant l'heure du dîner, il avait réussit, avec le canif de Hughes, à retirer l'écorce pour n'y laisser qu'un bois sculpté et doux. Il était même parvenu, grâce à l'aide d'un talent dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce jour, à graver quelques motifs hasardeux à l'extrémité la plus grosse du bâton. En fouillant dans la vieille boîte à hameçons, il avait trouvé de quoi sabler le bois pour éviter les échardes.

Satisfait de son appui fait maison, il monta la côte entre les arbres, beaucoup plus vite que Mustang qui tardait un peu à l'arrière. Les Hughes, eux, étaient restés en chemin près d'une petite rivière qu'ils avaient trouvé pendant la randonnée, et la fatigue d'Elysia les avaient convaincus de rester. Hors, Edward s'était trouvé plus qu'excité à l'idée de continuer à travers la forêt. Heureusement, Mustang accepta de l'accompagner, lui permettant d'aller toujours plus loin.

Il s'arrêta au sommet de la montagne, à deux pas de tomber dans un trou plus gros que sa tête. Intrigué, il s'agenouilla tout près, hésitant à y enfoncer son bâton.

-C'est un terrier de blaireau, annonça la voix de Mustang par-dessus son épaule.

-Il est à l'intérieur?

-Tu n'es peut-être mieux de ne pas le savoir. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des bêtes connues pour leur douceur.

Edward recula un peu, ne mettant pas en doute les paroles de Mustang. Il avait beau détester ses manières de prétentieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le grand savoir que Mustang possédait. Il semblait presque avoir réponse à tout, et son ton calme semblait accentuer sa connaissance.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu, annonça Edward en se tournant légèrement vers Mustang.

-C'est à peu près gros comme ça, répondit-il en imageant une grosseur de ses mains. Si on a un peu de chance, on verra peut-être un renard. Ils se tiennent près des terriers de blaireaux.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas à se soucier des prédateurs si un blaireau rôde.

Ed hocha la tête pensivement, retournant son attention au terrier. Mais rien n'en sortit. Il préféra donc se relever et partir avec enthousiasme en dévalant la côte, évitant les arbres avec autant de chance que de maladresse. Il se promena au hasard, marchant de-ci de-là sur de vieilles souches recouvertes de mousse, entre les nouvelles pousses et les longues fougères. Il ne s'était jamais promené aussi librement dans un environnement pareil, et l'idée de trouver quelque chose de nouveau derrière chaque arbre était plutôt attrayante. Il resta très longtemps devant un arbre _énorme_, dont le tronc était recouvert de champignons étranges ressemblant à des parapluies douteux et de chenilles poilues. Il trouva même un crapaud miniature, pas plus gros que le bout de son doigt, près d'une des racines.

Enfin, lorsqu'il marchait vers ce qui semblait être une vallée entre les arbres, la main de Mustang vint soudainement saisir son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais Mustang le fit taire d'un regard et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche, l'obligeant au silence. Intrigué, il suivit la direction que lui pointait Mustang et perçut, entre les grands arbres qui entouraient la vallée, un grand cerf aux bois impressionnants.

Mustang saisit sa main et la tira vers le bas, l'invitant à s'asseoir au sol comme lui. Silencieusement, Edward posa ses genoux contre la terre et ne put détacher son regard de la bête, à quelques mètres de distance de leur position, à peine. Le cerf se mouvait avec une grâce naturelle, la tête haute et les sabots légers, ses oreilles alertes aux moindres bruits de la forêt. Par quelques pas, il s'approcha un peu plus, à travers le bois, et Edward retint son souffle.

-Regarde à droite, chuchota la voix de Mustang à son oreille.

Ce qu'il fit. La vallée tout près était parsemée de cerfs femelles, plus petites et délicates, certaines accompagnés de faons. Émerveillé, Edward étira le cou pour tout voir, du cerf qui surveillait les alentours jusqu'au troupeau plus loin qui broutait dans la vallée. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la main de Mustang presse une fois de plus son épaule, l'obligeant à discrètement se diriger vers la droite, détournant la vallée. Ed, lui, continuait de jeter par-dessus son épaule de réguliers coups d'œil.

-Pourquoi faisons-nous un détour? chuchota Ed vers Mustang.

-Si nous passons par l'autre côté, ils sentiront notre odeur à cause du vent. Ici, on ne risque pas de les déranger.

Et Mustang eut raison, une fois de plus. S'éloignant peu à peu de la vallée, les cerfs restèrent paisiblement ensemble alors qu'ils s'éloignaient plus profondément vers la forêt. Ed resta ébahi un bon moment, suivant de près le chemin que lui ouvrait Mustang. Plus d'une quinzaine de minutes après, cependant, une autre chose vint remplacer le troupeau de cerfs, soit un arbre énorme et haut, auquel avaient été cloué des planches de bois en guise de marches improvisées.

Stupéfait, Edward s'approcha de l'arbre, et fut un peu déçu que la première marche lui arrivait bien au dessus de la tête. Sans perdre son aplomb, il toucha cependant de sa main gauche l'écorce de l'arbre, rugueuse et crispée, donnant l'impression qu'il était très vieux.

Il sursauta lorsque deux mains le saisirent sous les aisselles. Par réflexe, il garda l'équilibre en s'appuyant à l'arbre.

-Accroche-toi à la marche, ordonna Mustang en le soulevant de terre.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et il ne trouva rien à dire contre Mustang lorsque ce dernier le maintint sur son épaule, lui permettant d'agripper la première planche. Son embarras disparut à la seconde où il saisit le bois, prêt à y grimper. Il reçut une bonne poussée qui lui permit d'y mettre également ses pieds. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il semblait avoir devant lui un chemin infini de planches.

-Monte un peu, conseilla Mustang. J'ai besoin d'une planche moi aussi.

Edward fit ce qu'on lui demanda, gravant avec facilité les planches qui tinrent sans problème sous son poids. Elles grincèrent sous les pieds de Mustang, cependant.

-Je suis juste derrière. Tu peux monter.

Edward sourit, rassuré, et monta quelques autres planches. Sans une once de peur, il contempla le sol qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, là où le tapis de feuilles ne devenait qu'une mer verdâtre parsemée de branches. Plus haut, une grande branche, presque aussi grosse que le tronc, s'éloignait à l'horizontale, rappelant un banc naturel. Hâtif d'y arriver, Edward gravit les autres planches à bonne vitesse, mais dut s'arrêter avant la branche, incapable de la rejoindre. Il pensa y sauter, mais les nombreux mètres qui le séparaient du sol l'en dissuadèrent.

Mustang le rejoignit peu après. Prenant l'orphelin au dépourvu, il glissa sa tête entre ses cuisses et monta une autre planche, permettant aux cuisses d'Ed de reposer sur les épaules du docteur.

-Ne lâche pas l'arbre, ordonna Mustang avec autorité.

Il ne vint jamais l'idée à Edward de désobéir. Maintenant installé de cette manière sur ses épaules, il lui fut facile de saisir le dessus de la grande branche au moment où le docteur monta une autre marche. Le blond se dépêcha d'y monter, et fut rejoint par Mustang en quelques secondes.

Maintenant qu'il jugeait être en sécurité, il en profita pour regarder les environs. La branche, bien qu'elle soit la plus basse de l'arbre, surplombait une bonne partie de la forêt, permettant d'y voir un paysage saisissant. Il repositionna ses fesses contre le bois, s'assurant que ses cuisses le maintenaient en équilibre, et étira le cou au dessus des feuilles. Sous lui s'étendait un champ de feuillus et de conifères aux couleurs vives, suivant le terrain un peu accidenté du territoire entre côtes, vallées et falaises. La végétation recouvrait le paysage à perte de vue. Le chant des oiseaux, qui avait parut omniprésent au sol, semblait ici vague et superflu à cette altitude. Près d'une colline particulièrement abrupte, au loin, Ed y vit un grand oiseau aux ailes déployées.

-C'est un corbeau? demanda-t-il, hésitant, en pointant l'oiseau.

-Probablement une buse, à cette heure, répondit Mustang en s'installant confortablement sur la branche. C'est un peu plus petit qu'un aigle, mais je crois qu'ils sont capables de manger un renard, si l'envie leur prend.

-C'est dangereux?

-Pas pour nous. Les petites bêtes ne mangeant pas les grosses. Quoi que…

Edward se retourna un peu trop vite vers Mustang, et ce dernier se dépêcha de retenir son épaule d'une main par sécurité.

-Doucement, Ed.

Ce fut probablement ça qui empêcha Ed de se mettre en colère, tout en se rappelant qu'une dizaine de mètres le séparaient du sol. Par précaution, Mustang lui saisit la taille et l'approcha de lui. Plus à l'aise, le blond fit balancer ses pieds dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si on tombait? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse survivre à ça, répondit Mustang en haussant un sourcil. Au mieux, on se casserait les jambes.

Edward sourit malgré le sujet macabre de la conversation. Il était bon de voir ses questions toujours répondues. Izumi avait toujours trouvé ses mille et unes interrogations impertinentes, mais il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher; il devait savoir.

-Ça, c'est quoi? recommença-t-il en pointant un creux dans la direction opposée.

-C'est la rivière où sont Maes et Gracia.

-Comment vous le savez?

-Si tu suis son chemin, elle serpente jusqu'au lac, là bas.

-C'est le même dans lequel on a pêché?

-Non. Celui qui est prêt du camping est plus au Sud.

-Mais… Vous n'avez pas de boussole…

-Oui, mais je sais que les montagnes là-bas se situent à l'Ouest du camping. Et si la rivière est là, j'en déduis que nous sommes vers le Nord.

Edward hocha la tête, comprenant plus ou moins. Le nord, l'est, tout ça n'avait pas trop de sens pour lui. Il avait probablement autant de sens d'orientation qu'un chat sans moustaches.

-Et pourquoi la boussole pointe seulement le nord?

-Parce que l'aiguille suit le champ magnétique. En sachant où est le nord, tu peux savoir où sont tous les autres points cardinaux.

Edward opina lentement, son regard s'attardant sur une branche d'un arbre voisin qui s'agitait furieusement. Ce qu'il croyait être une bagarre d'oiseaux ne s'avéra être qu'un gros écureuil coursant entre les feuilles et les branches. L'animal s'élança avec agilité d'un arbre à l'autre, de branches en branches. Lors d'un saut particulièrement spectaculaire, Edward laissa échapper un cri admiratif dont l'écho persista un moment entre les collines. Mustang sourit, joint deux doigts à sa bouche, et siffla si fort que l'écho s'éternisa beaucoup plus longtemps que le premier. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ed éclate de rire.

-Comment vous faites? sourit-il à Mustang, curieux.

-Je te le montrerai peut-être quand nous ne serons pas à 10 mètres du sol.

Ooo

-Bah dis donc Ed, t'as retrouvé ta bonne humeur à ce que je vois, remarqua Hughes lorsqu'Edward vint le rejoindre, aux côtés de Mustang, d'un pas léger.

-On a vu des cerfs! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il y en avait plein dans la vallée!

-Vraiment?

-On a eu de la chance de croiser le troupeau, ajouta plus calmement Mustang.

-Il y avait même un arbre géant dans lequel on est monté, on pouvait voir partout autour…

-Ce n'était pas un peu imprudent? s'inquiéta Hughes.

-Laisse les enfants s'amuser, Maes, renchérit Mustang. Tu crois quoi, que je l'aurais laissé tomber?

-Un accident, ça arrive vite…

-Tu deviens vieux jeu, sourit Mustang en se dirigeant vers le feu de camp, d'où s'échappait déjà une odeur de guimauve.

Edward le dépassa d'un pas précipité, accueillit au feu par les cris de Winry.

-T'as manqué quelque chose, Win, lui dit-il en s'emparant d'un bâton pour y piquer une guimauve. Si tu étais allé plus loin, tu aurais vu une buse et…

-J'étais fatiguée, bouda Winry qui réussit, une fois de plus, à cuire sa guimauve d'un doré parfait.

Mustang et Hughes vinrent également s'installer sur les bancs improvisés qui entourait le feu, joint par Gracia qui apporta des chocolats chauds à tout le monde. Après s'être approprié sa propre tasse, Edward alla prendre sa place aux côtés de Mustang, toujours d'une bonne humeur enfantine incontrôlable. La fatigue lui minait le corps, mais la journée avait été si bonne que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-On pourra y retourner demain? s'enquit-il.

-Si le temps le permet. Maes ira pêcher le dîner pendant qu'on longera la rivière.

Edward ne put empêcher son sourire d'atteindre ses oreilles, aux anges. Rien que l'idée de se promener entre les arbres et les rochers était déjà bien plus intéressante qu'une partie de pêche au milieu d'un lac. Il fut tant occupé à rêver de demain, cependant, que sa guimauve, une fois de plus, devint une boule de feu au bout de son bâton. Winry eut sa vengeance en se moquant de son échec, qui ne dura pas longtemps puisque Mustang souffla habilement sur la guimauve, la saisit et l'engloutit en entier.

-Les calcinées sont les meilleures, annonça-t-il, la bouche pleine.

-Hey, mais c'était la mienne!

Edward lui pardonna peu après, cependant, notamment grâce à la véritable _brochette de guimauves flambées à la Roy_ que Mustang lui offrit par la suite.

Ooo

La fin approche très vite.


End file.
